


There can only be one

by Herotothosewhoseek



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herotothosewhoseek/pseuds/Herotothosewhoseek
Summary: Batman has left Earth to intercept a possible terrestrial threat leaving Gotham to both Robins. While out on patrol Robin runs ahead agitating Red Robin. Robin begins to mock furthering his wrath causing him to stoop to a level he never knew possible. If pummeling the brat would not suffice maybe conditioning him in other ways will.





	1. Chapter 1

Batman was summoned along with the majority of the league member to the Justice League satellite that orbited in space. The league was gathering there to intercept a possible terrestrial threat. Though Bruce was away from the manor per usual he left strict instructions in his absence. Both Robins were still expected to patrol but not entertain any additional operations while he was gone. Alfred was in charge as usual and would watch both strictly.

One of the undertakings assigned to the boys was a recon mission. There were rumors circulating about a forming faction that had been intercepting box trucks coming in and out of Gotham. But the oddity was their targets were not just the usual contraband hauling carts but also all and any large size haulers coming in. Batman wanted the two to gather intel but not to intercept. There was not enough evidence to disrupt the activities. A stake out would provide enough information which should lead them to the real threat.

After interrogating some local criminals they obtained a potential lead. A freighter would be docking at the ports that night. The information was limited so they opted to stake out the center port providing them a better chance of spotting a ship entering the bay. Red Robin and Robin were crouched along a stack of shipping containers near the harbor. The air was frigid the night was still and silent. Though the night was brisk the skies twinkled in contrast to the cold city that dwelled below. But neither adverted their gaze to admire the scene above them focusing on spotting suspicious activities. After a time Robin erected bringing his hood over his head turning to the other that was still stationed flatly along the containers.

“It’d be more efficient if we split. I’ll take the –“ Robin began when Red Robin interjected.

“No. We stay put. Batman wants no hitches while he is away.”

“Batman wants a thorough report to move forward with the investigation and to apprehend the thugs responsible.” Robin retorted.

“We need to be strategic with our movements. We are only here to observe.”

“Strategic how? We are sitting on our asses in a general location.”

How could this be strategic if neither were sure when, where, or who they were expecting to encounter. Robin figured fanning out would be more productive since there would be double the chance at locating the perpetrators.

“I’ll abort the whole operation if –“ but before he could finish Robin had already leapt from his station sprinting over to another set of stacked containers.

“Shit.” Red Robin sighed to the earlier prediction. He foresaw Robin insubordinate behavior interfering with the operation. This was why he protested when Batman asked him to take the kid along with him. The vigilante erected trailing the delinquent.

When Red Robin spotted the subordinate he was already crouched in an offense position among some crates tentatively observing some workers.

“Look what we have here.” Robin grinned the sides of his mouth perking into upturn grin. He’d been longing to tangle for a while now. Since Batman was gone the nights have been slow as if the criminals knew Damian was off his leash.

Red Robin swooped alongside the tot pulling at his cap. Robin tugged back knowing full well the other would not counter considering the stakes that laid below. Taking advantage he mocked the older scooting further to the edge to get a better vantage point.

“Does that appear to be cargo loaders to you? I think not.” Robin mumbled just enough for the other to hear his arrogant remark. Robin was pleased with himself for locating the perps without the aid of his partner. This is the kind of thing that would prove to his father he was worthy of donning the Robin costume and competent enough take up his own father’s mantle.

Red Robin agitated but agreed with Robin’s observation. The men were questionable. All in uniform but did not appear like regular handlers. Most of them were tatted and obscured their appearance with piercing or facial hair. None of them bothered to censor their conversations assuming no one beside their group was there. The conversations were confusing but it was not the usual small talk. The lot was discussing some plans to relocate some product. That in the up coming days Gotham was going to get interesting. Both wondered what that meant pondering on the next course of action.

The men had finish packing the cargo shutting the steel doors. Once all had returned to their vehicles and the two remaining hoped into the truck Robin took the opportunity and leapt onto the roof while the engine was revving.

“Are you kidding me?” Red Robin complained without time to contest. The car rolled forward without him. Improvising he jumped to the ground trailing the truck finding the right speed and jumping onto the back railing that served as handles. One of his feet slipped against the bumper making a noise that shifted the driver’s attention to the mirror to see behind the moving vehicle. Red Robin flattened to the door gripping the handles tight hoping the driver would keep driving. And he did.

After a while the landscape changed as the truck coasted along an up hill road. They were heading toward the mountains the Gotham street lamps no longer visible. Within a couple of minutes on the steep terrain the truck stopped docking into an abandoned warehouse of some sort. Red Robin looked around scouting the area looking for the rest of the crew but it was just the two. Both passengers exit the vehicle entering the building.

Red Robin lifted himself onto the roofing of the car but the younger boy was not there. Sighing before making his way inside. Sliding along the steel panel that structured the building Red Robin advanced with stealth careful not to set off detectors. As he came up to an opened area he spotted Robin bent over a mainframe tablet in hand. Robin had the device hooked into one of the monitors.

“Score.” He snorted unplugging the cord snapping the wire into his belt.

“You almost compromised the mission.” Red Robin scolded muscle taunt with anger.

“Almost is key. We obtained more than we anticipated.” Robin countered raising a brow. “No need for your services I’ve already set up surveillance while you were idling in the truck.”

“Hand the it over.” Red robin extended his hand signaling for the boy to relinquish the device.

“Why so you can take credit Drake?” he snapped crossing his hands against his chest. “But then again I never held you to high standards.” Robin mocked turning away from the other exiting the building moving onto the roof where he planned to install more surveillance equipment.

That was the last straw. The older brother was vexed. He had had enough of that little brat’s antics. The rage inside was rampaging over the current stunt he was pulling. Not only did he have to share his place at his mentor’s side but now compete in his domain. That privileged brat riled him to his core.

Utilizing his grappling gun he fired into the level above the scaling Robin serving as a distraction as he swung behind him. With swiftness he tangled the cable around the younger boys arm yanking him on to the tips of his toes.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” The boy demanded bringing his free fist forward attempting to strike the other. Red Robin evaded the attempt secure his other arm into the wiring. “Plan on beating on me again. How’d you fair last time?” the child taunted as he fought his capturer.

“I could but you would not absorb a damn thing. I’ll have to rip you apart.” The taller one gritted unclear with his own self as to what that might entail.

“What will you do Drake?” Robin demanded brows furrowed agitated that he allowed such an inferior person to trick him into capture. When he got no respond he pulled at his restraints. “Drake. Release me at once.”

Red Robin would hear no more from the child’s mouth. He was exasperated with the constant charades the kid pulled. Most importantly he was peeved about the disrespect the boy showed him. Drawing closer to his partner he peeled the green domino from the child’s face. The kid an imposter and did not deserve to don the Robin symbol and legacy he and the others had shaped.

Damian now exposed and just as equally frustrated butted his tormentor with his forehead drawing blood that streamed from his nose.

“You arrogant brat!” Red Robin raised his hands fastening them around Damian’s throat. Squeezing down that he could feel the larynx seize as the organ attempted to circulate air throughout. Observing the fragile teen he anticipated his surrender but he did not. The warmth rushed to his face his cheek flushed as he choked for breath. The boy would not relent even after Red Robin added additional pressure. He could feel the breath of the other escape exasperated as it slowed.

Damian was crimson red brimming with heat as the blood rushed to the surface. Silent was he. And in that silence Red Robin realized he was but a child. Stubborn but a child nonetheless. The red of his skin demonstrated that he could snap him with ease but still even then he would contend. In that silence he could fully observe the feral child without the mouth to obscure the fragile person before him.

Sliding his hand up he curled them underneath the younger teen chin clamping around his jaw. Maneuvering him closer to feel his breath hot against his own Tim unmasked raising the cowl from his face.

This allowed for Damian to gasp inhaling the air around them. Wheezing he snapped “This time I will kill you Drake.” He gritted struggling in the binds.

“You will yield.” Tim countered craning his head further against the partition behind him.

The older brother had no idea how he would achieve that but he was determined. Tim realized just how vulnerable the younger was as he had him in his snare. As the unmasked Robin squirmed he acted on it. Knowing the boy would not concede to a beating he considered jeering him. Demonstrate who was boss. In that moment he was the one wielding the power behind the hold.

Pushing his chest against the smaller Tim pinned Damian to the wall bearing his weight onto him. The boy’s demeanor changed his torso tensed as he responded to the others gesture. “What – what are you doing Drake?”

“Conditioning you.” The older whispered entangling his other hand in the others jet black mane leaning forehead to forehead.

Damian’s rage now fizzled as he flustered as he fixed on those menacing blues perplexed at what was transpiring. The boy could not interpret what the other was suggesting. Conditioning how? The abstruse statement scared him. It scared him because he was conditioned all his life into an emptied shell. All that effort he has put over the last three years with his father would it all be undone?

“I’m not participating in this sadistic game with you Drake.” Damian stammered attempting to conceal the dread that was brewing within.

Tim detected the tone in the kid’s voice inciting a grimace as he observed the feebleness ensuing. Those forest greens reflecting the fear creeping into his consciousness. Tim trailed his hand over the armored tunic tracing the carved squares along the vest. Damian whimpered shutting his eyes tight becoming stiff with anticipation.

The child did not know what to expect he didn’t even understand what had come over the other? What was he intending when he said condition? What would that entail? Biting on the bottom of his lip he drew blood focusing on the pain of his canines piercing into his lower lip. That was all he could do in the current situation he was in. He had already attempted to break free but the metal wire was solid. On hand all he had were pins that he could reach but that would not do. Improvising he craftily raked at the bind with the side razors tapered along his armored gloves.

Tim pulled back observing the havoc he had produced. Damian’s electric greens fluttered open gazing up at his elder curious at to what halted the fever? Had he been caught? Had Tim noticed the loosened cord?

The older teen just stared appreciating his effort. Those captivating greens entranced him the pink lips enticing him. The boy’s body tautened as he digested the now docile child. Tim did not fully understand what the new sensation bubbling to the surface was but he savored the sense of satisfaction he experienced as he caressed the other. The body could be broken but it also could be mended and built back up again. But the mind was entirely a different territory. Tim understood that much. Understood that he would gain respect through tearing the kid down mentally.

It worked the evidence apparent on Damian’s face suggesting Tim’s unpredictable behavior unnerved him. The sass and confidence in his tone no longer there as he humbled in a freighted manner. Tim resumed his torture pressing against Damian’s chest once again finding the zipper on his trousers. With tentative hands he tugged on the tab the teeth sliding open exposing the briefs beneath the pants.

Damian clenched panic ensuing as the concern deepened with each advancement. Scooting further along the wall he tried pulling from Tim futilely. Now anxious he sliced at the bind that entangled him snapping it free. One hand now free he shifted into offense hammering his arm forward but waiver as Tim slid inside his underwear. Tim grabbed his arm Damian becoming limp as he rubbed against his groin. He allowed himself to fall into Tim’s touch wincing as he maneuvered him back against the wall.

“Easy kid.” Tim whispered wrapping around the shaft of his penis sliding it over the hemming of his boxers exposing the erection.

“I’m no child.” Damian mustered his stomach filling with warmth his lower regions aching. Damian felt a whole new level of loathing. How could he bend him so easily to his will? On top of that hate a new sense of fear emerged. The fear and confusion about his own self. Terrified of Tim wielding such power over him that even though his mouth contested his body submitted.

“From this end that could be debatable.” Tim cooed pulling the skin down to the base of the penis feeling Damian swell in his hands. The way in which Damian reacted to each movement made Tim question whether it was the first time for the boy? Why was he so sensitive? Did he not masturbate like the rest?

The child trembled thighs tightening as his knees started to buckle. Tim raised him further using his elbow to stretch his arm over and against Damian’s free hand incase the boy tried to resist. With his other hand still cradled around Damian dick he began pumping and twisting as he stroked the erected organ. It altered Damian making him desperate yearning for that friction as he jerked his hips forward thrusting into Tim’s fist. The child had never experienced this sensation before. Never experienced the heat that was pulling into his stomach or the warmth that glazed over him and the tingling responsiveness where ever Tim touched. What was that dangerous feeling?

“Tuh-Tim-“ Damian whined his checks now filled with color but no longer from the pressure that had seized his airway but from the pressure mounting in his pants. Damian could not process what was occurring in that moment. Why was his body responding to that idiots touch? Why did it disobey him? Why did it buckle when he commanded it to push forward to destabilize his offender?

Damian bit down once again on his lip reopening the wound attempting to hold back a moan creeping from the back of his throat. “Nng-huh.” he groaned as Tim swished his hand around the tip of his head.

Tim leaned forward draping his head onto Damian’s to conceal the reddening of his own cheeks. He was unbecoming of himself. Flustering over a tots whimpers. But those whimpers sent his body in a frenzy he couldn’t control the warmth churning in the pit of his gut. Inserting his knee in between Damian’s he spaced the legs further apart so the other wouldn’t become aware on the tightening in his own pants. Composing himself he detached from the child not wanting to get to intimate. It was to serve as punishment not a reward.

Tim refocused “Let it be noted it is I who move you Dami-an.” Tim emphasized on the nickname before falling back into the formal name he has always used for his arrogant brother. He struggled not make it so personal but it was a while maybe even the first time the sprout had ever called him by his first name. The child was mesmerizing when he was pliable and in those moments Tim fell into each and every response that Damian exhibited.

The more the child cried out the more Tim craved to manipulate him in that effective way. Maybe he even wanted to go farther? Maybe even as far as violating his rectum. Tim fixed on Damian’s greens once again now furrowed and squinted in ecstasy. There were just more behind those piercing stones. There were layers and layers beyond them. But that gaze frazzled and vulnerable was something entirely new. Damian utterly exposed for the first time. Or maybe it wasn’t. Maybe he bared those expression only to those who deemed sufficient. Dick his older brother came to mind causing him to slow his stroke. The thought agitated him. Why? That stare should solely belong to him. It was known he was the greatest in the eyes of all that mattered so everything special should be his. Tim did not understand his thought process. Was it because he was so eager to prove he was irreplaceable? Could it be exactly what the boy had gathered about him? Was Tim scared to lose to him?

All Tim cared to achieve was a common ground but as the act progressed his pent up rage headed him further. Like all the bat family he was not able to properly convey his sentiments. He wanted to instill respect but all Damian’s eyes conveyed was pure terror. Pummeling him headed no results so he had to resort to other tactics. Break him down mentally. At least that is what he tried to convince himself to believe.

Damian’s breath became erratic as he huffed with each caress. Tim felt the warmth beneath his touch and the pulsation of the now throbbing penis he had in hand. Damian hips jerked forward slamming into Tim’s stroke as he pumped harder and faster. The young boy’s eye fixed on him. Tim engaging into the desperation that reflected back conceding to that hopelessness.

Damian clenched his eyes shut craning his head as he held back a shriek. Tim nuzzled his own forehead against the other becoming more slowed with each buff as the smaller child released whiningly. “Nuh-ah.” Damian cried his body pleading for Tim to keep his pace as he spilt into his hand. All of him taut as the remaining semen beaded off the tip his breath stabilizing as he huffed becoming relaxed. Shuddering then falling limp in exasperation all the fight gone from him.

Tim pulled away quickly hoping to catch that fleeting expression. Damian opened his eyes worn with no energy to even contend. He was at Tim’s mercy. Covered in sweat he panted waiting for him to say something, anything still bewildered. But he didn’t. The older brother just stared at his cum covered palm then wiping it against his brother’s armored tunic. Without a word he dragged his cowl over his face reaching into the boy’s storage case behind his back retrieving the tablet he had requested earlier. Turning from the child he amble over to the ledge but before descending he fired his shuriken slicing the cable. Damian falling to his knees still dazed and desperate for answers as he watched his partner depart. Both knowing the dynamic would have to change afterward. And just like that Damian Wayne became undone.    


	2. Super Sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian knows Bruce will take him off all cases once he gets wind of his antic so he takes the opportunity to go out scouting before that can happen. Damian knew no one would aid him once they'd been made aware of Batman's sentence except for the naive Johnathan Kent. Damian convinces Jon to tag along while he tries to recover some more information about this threat plaguing Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter is slow and that is how I plan to move forward. I want to simulate anticipation before the climax so in between intense scenes I will be having plot directed encounters. I want to personify each character to make it believable when something out of character happens it doesn't appear to far fetched.

Robin had already made his way to the Kent’s and in the process of lifting the window to Jon’s room. There was no hesitation which there should have been considering the last time he had entered when Jon was in bed. But he knew he was limited for time and had to be swift before he was found out. Earlier on that day he overheard Tim and his father addressing the escapade that occurred the previous night. Damian foresaw his suspension from the case and took advantage of Batman still being occupied in space. Knowing his sentence would be handed down by Tim in his stead he escaped knowing he could justify his actions later on if he was theoretically unaware of the suspension.        

Robin was crouched balanced above the younger boy’s headboard. Jon was already wrapped inside the covering of his mattress despite it being 8:25. “Guess you never retained the sense of justice during our last venture.”

Jon defensively erected but this time did not prepare to act like the last. Guess he was getting immune to Damian slipping in during the night. Balling his fist at his sides he furrowed his brows. “Do you have respect for privacy?” he whined.

“Unnecessary. You are obviously still but a child. What kind of privacy could you possibly require?” he mocked.

“Stop patronizing me Damian. You’re just a kid like me.” Jon retorted.

“Far from it. I’m a protégé better than all the Robins who came before me.”

“Oh, yeah if you’re such a great detective why are you here?”

“To release you from this conventional existence of yours.” Robin smirked erecting from his position balancing in place.

“I happen to enjoy life unlike you.”

“Well you were the on to insist on joining the ranks of the Titans. But with your lack of enthusiasm I’ll have to reconsider.” Robin crossed his arms jumping to the ground to make his way back out.

“Fine. But this time you have to consider my input. We better not get into any more trouble I don’t want to get scolded again.” Jon knew he’d be reprimanded if there was another incident he had went along with. But he just couldn’t resist his friend. Damian was the sole person to consider him an actual superhero. If nothing else at least he included him. Thus both set off to the designated location.

_

Robin pulled up to the old research facility motorbike still idling. The building should have been abandoned considering it was shut down years ago due to an outbreak that plagued the neighboring cities. But there was no wear to the place at all. In fact it appeared renovated from the images Robin had skim through earlier. The five tier building was solid cement with tinted glass window panes.

“How do you know this is the right place?” Superboy questioned wondering if he had come all the way for nothing.

“I pulled off the data from the tablet before Tim confiscated it.” Robin asserted.

“Then he’ll know we’re here.” Superboy groaned.

Damian looked back at the boy the corners of his mouth upturning. “I’ve encrypted it. It should be a while before he figures where to even begin his search.”

“You think you’re soooo smart don’tcha?”

“Yes I am aware of my high intellect.”

The two made their way inside the facility. The structure was made of pure aluminum the inside open space with high raised beams encasing the rectangular box. Superboy trailed behind Robin his gaze shifting as he surveyed the area.

“Anyone?” Robin looked to his partner for confirmation.

“I’m not picking up any heat signatures and the only other heart rate beside mine is yours.” Superboy informed.

“Suspicious? You would think a high level of security would be enforced in such a place.” Robin mumbled surveying the area.

“Well maybe you got it wrong?”

“I am never wrong you will come to learn.”

“Th-“ but as Superboy began to contest the other slammed his hand against his lips.

“Shsh.” Robin uttered maneuvering them both onto their knees behind a set of machinery.

Superboy traced where Robin’s eyes lingered observing a scout of armored men. All of them in helmets carrying firearms.

“That’s a lot of firepower for just a simple warehouse. See never wrong.”

Superboy extended his fist into his partner abdomen vibrating the core of him. The constant mocking riled him causing him to act upon it since he could not articulate in the current situation. Robin propelled backward but extended his katanna from its sheath in between the space of the machine to not make contact with the partition behind them. The boy clamped his hand over his mouth allowing the blood to spill through his fingers. Superboy did not realize the extent of his strength and became concern about his partner as the red fluid continued to pour. He was just about to see if his friend was okay when he heard clamoring from below.

“I can hear someone talking with my super hearing.” Superboy informed.

Robin rolled his eyes at the statement. “Tt,” seeing as he could hear it as well. He would have retorted a slick response but he could not in his current condition. Whoever was speaking was close by. Robin crept forward hoping to get a better vantage point. The men were now in formation absorbing information that was be dictated to them. The commander was impressively tall armor plating his whole body. But unlike the rest of the soldiers his face was not concealed. The man or so the two assumed was white in pigment. Its head elongated and a network of fluorescent patterns were etched along his face. When it spoke its mouth split while bone plated structures meet each time it smacked its mouth to articulate in a foreign language.    

“An alien!” Superboy hollered.

Robin raised one brow at Superboy’s ignorance. “What a surprise. Coming from the alien himself.”

“What did you say?” Superboy curled his fist in offense.

“Thought you had super hearing?”

Superboy again launched at his partner but this time Robin leaped up over his head using Superboy to summersault behind him. Stretching his leg he unbalanced him using his forearm to catch the falling boy so there would be no noise giving up there location.

“Not this time.” Robin grimaced mounting the other his face pulling into a grin.

Before Superboy could react Robin adverted his attention. Superboy detected the acceleration of Robin’s heart as he looked out toward the other end of the room. There was a nervousness behind the mask. The other wondered what could have unnerved a person like Robin? Twisting his body with Robin still perched on top he scanned where his friend’s eyes lingered. There among the filing cabinets hid Red Robin crouched into defensive position.

Even with this revelation he still could not understand why Robin had responded to the sight of his older brother in that manner? Did he fear being reprimanded? That had never been an issue whenever both had plan on disobeying their parents before. Was he afraid then? Afraid for his brother? Sensing the distress of his mate he sprung in action sliding his arm around Robin’s torso leaping them across.

None of the men bothered to advert their attention while the boys were airborne all still engrossed in their conversations. Once the both were out of sight Robin pushed off Superboy while still midflight gliding down near Red Robin Superboy not far behind. Robin clenched the front of Superboy’s custom sweatshirt. “Are you dense?” he roared.

“You both are imbeciles.” Red Robin preached extended his staff to separate the two.

“Smart enough to beat you to the playing field.” Robin retorted but quickly regret swallowing hard as his throat seized. Both Robins became defensive fist balled and ready to strike on command.

“We are not doing this here.” The older Robin decreed.

“Tt.” Robin hissed folding his arm against his chest.

“What possessed you to bring Superboy on a stealth mission?” Red Robin questioned the boy’s thought process.

“Just wanted a change in routines. Add a little spice to things. Cause why not?” Robin retorted arrogant as ever.

“We will discuss this when we are home. Now we need to refocus.” Red Robin turned to the device attached to his forearm pulling up information regarding the case.

“Not necessary I already briefed Supes here.” Robin snorted.

“No you didn’t. All you did was drag me out of bed telling me you had a plan?” Superboy whined.

“And that is all the information you require.” Robin teased.

“Are you mocking me again?” Superboy snarled balling his fist.

“Control Superboy now is not the time for arguing. We need to bypass the guards and get into the main server.” Red Robin interjected refocusing the two.

“Distraction?” Robin suggested.

“No. It’s still recon. Technically neither of you should be here.” Red Robin reminded.

“Orders from the big bad bat.” Robin rolled his eyes. “Tt.”

“You damn right. Can’t wait to see that mess. But that will have to wait. Let’s go. Follow my lead.” The older of the three dictated.

Red Robin slid through the column of machines tracking his movement through his arm device to pinpoint the prize. Both kids followed behind. They came upon a domed chamber the landscape changed. The walls were now hollowed out rock. In the center was a spiraling tower that reached far above their sight. There were holographic coding cascading in both directions. The language foreign to both Robins who were fluent in most. Upon looking at the structure both knew it was something to concern over. The two were eager to get a closer inspection when they slipped into a shadowed corner for cover while some guards made their rounds. The oddity was that those guards were not all alien. There were three humans among the five and with that they knew they had a crisis on their hands.

After the guards had passed Red Robin signal space Batman’s face projecting from his arm. “Red Robin.” The man called from the other side.

“We uncovered the link to your impending alien troubles.”

“We?” Batman’s brows raised looking past Red Robin at the boys behind him.

“Side note. No time.” Red Robin clicked the glass readjusting in which the angle Batman projected. The man inspected the structure that they were all now observing the rest of the League behind him now.

“Most of the League is here. It’s your call. If you find that it’s threatening terminate the program immediately. I’ll send Superman and Martian Manhunter your way. In the meantime assemble the Titans.” Batman assured.

“Roger that.” Red Robin clicked the screen Batman’s image disappearing. Once the line was secure he turned back to the two who were waiting in readiness. “Home the two of you.”

“I am a part of the Titans!” Robin barked.

“You are a little brat who acts on irrational decisions.” Red Robin retorted.

“You’re just upset we showed you up. Hmph.” Robin folded his arms turning his head.

Red Robin gripped the boy by his throat squeezing harder than necessary. He observed the child as he began to squirm in his hand fighting for breath. Even behind the mask he could tell the boy was tearing. The reds of his cheeks gave him away.

Robin hiccupped choking on his own breath. Glaring back at his abuser he furrowed his brows exhibiting his unwillingness to back down. As his face tightened and vision obscured he recoiled on the previous night. The blood rushed quicker to his cheeks as he flustered from the feeling of Tim’s touch.

Jon watching on in horror detected the discrepancy in his pulse and the accelerated heart rate. “Come on Damian lets go. Let’s not anger our fathers any further.”

“You will never surpass let alone amount to your father’s stature. Leaders know how to select appropriate candidates based on their abilities.” Now looking at Superboy with a condescending gaze. Red Robin released him tossing him aside as he made his way toward the core of the machine.

Robin soothed his throat erecting to shadow his partner when Superboy latched onto his hand. The boy stared back at the other wondering why he interfered. “Go home if you’re scared baby.”

Superboy flustered tugged at Robin whenever he tried to inch forward. “I won’t let you.” He mustered pouting his lips.

Robin wondered why Superboy was being so persistent. He looked to the boy meeting his ice blue eyes. There he saw the concern that the other had for him as he observed where his eyes lingered. The younger staring at the still leaking mouth and the pigmented skin around his neck.

“Ah.” Robin shrugged off. “I’ve had worse. I died remember.” Widening his mouth he painted a smile hoping it would assure his friend but it did not. Superboy still unnerved and clinging onto his friend. “Okay already. Home it is.” Robin complained dragging his hood over his head hiding the exposed marks to his neck.

   


	3. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian still frazzled by the night on the roof top with Drake hits the books since he has nothing better to do considering he is on house arrest. Dick comes to visit and convinces him to watch a movie to pass the time.

Damian was hunched over the kitchen counter engaged in a book about the human reproductive system. Flipping through the pages he skimmed for any indication about the changes occurring to his body of late. Batman had suspended him from all bat related activities. So now he was cooped inside and sulking since he could not even step foot outside Wayne manor. The corridor echoed. The child need not advert his gaze aware of the presence by the weight of the shuffler.

“Master Damian would you like some cobbler?” Alfred queried in that monotone voice.

“What? You monitoring me for father?”

“No. Just here if you should require my services.” Alfred assured leaning over the young child to catch a glimpse of the content. “Anything of interest?” he pried sliding a slice of pie in front of him.

“Tt. Nothing I don’t already know.” Damian grumbled more to himself than the butler. “Useless.” Shutting the book he slid the plate in front of him.

“Anything I can assist you with young master?”

“Doubt it. You’re all bones and powder.”

“Which makes me all the more wiser.”

Damian considered asking the white haired man when Dick’s voice echoed through the corridor as he made his way into the kitchen. “Yo!” he saluted. The blue eyed man shot a glance over to Alfred combing his dark strands from his forehead. “Alfie what’s on the menu for tonight?” he leant against the counter glaring down at Damian who was scooping content into his spoon.

“I’m afraid you’ve missed dinner. Shall I prepare something else for you master Richard?”

“Not necessary. I’ll just share with Dami.” He cooed ruffling his fingers through the child’s raven hair.

“Ahh.” Dick stretched his mouth leaning over Damian pressing up against his back.

“Hey! Get your own Grayson!” Damian hollered raising his fork farther from the looming manchild.

“Bruce.” Dick called out raising his hand in a greeting gesture shifting his gaze over the child’s head.

“Father?” Damian called turning to an emptied corridor.

Dick took advantage and leant in swiping the crusted sauce with his lips. Damian swerved around now furious. “Grayson.” He went in for the punch but Dick seized his arm twirling him into his embrace.

“I missed you sprout.” Dick confessed holding him tighter burrowing his head inside the grove of Damian’s shoulder. Damian couldn’t resist his eldest brother falling into his hug. Both lingered in the embrace for a while until Damian was satisfied pulling away.

“Did father send you?” he wondered since Dick hasn’t come around as often since Bruce had reprised his role as batman.

“As if I’d ever do spy work for you father again. But I did hear through the grape vine about what happened the other night” The man cradling his chin between his index and thumb in concentration brow raising as he continued. “And the one before that. You sure do know how to keep Bruce on his toes.  

“So Tim called you then.” Dick raised his pointer to counter when Damian shut him down. “No sense in covering for the dud.”

“While I am here why don’t we watch a movie before Bruce bands all house activities too?”

Damian would have refused but it might be a good distraction from his wondering mind. “What do you have in mind?”

_

Damian plopped onto the cushions while Dick hunched over the DVD player. Looking down at the selections he grimaced as he inserted the horror movie Insidious. Of course he wanted to scare the small child. Since Damian arrived at the manor Dick has been concocting ways to discover a weakness or a back door to the kid’s hardened shell. Whenever it got rough out on the streets of Gotham the kid never once waivered. At times he forgot he was even a child. Dick settled alongside the child who was curled into the armrest. The distance close enough that their arms brushed against one another.

“Geez. You have a whole couch and decided to squish me you big lug.” Damian complained elbowing the bulkier brother.

“What’s movie night without cuddles?” Dick squealed twisting his torso to wrap his arms around the smaller boy. Lingering longer than he should have he mused over the warmth of the child hoping things would never change but he knew that was impossible. Their relationship already strained since Bruce had returned. Both men pulled the child in their direction stretching him to unreasonable proportions. Dick knew it wasn’t fair to him and he had no place to expect equal attention that he should be devoting to his father. But it should be okay since Bruce was away. At least just for tonight he could be selfish.

“Grayson you’re disgracing yourself. Get off.” Damian resisted pushing against his brother’s chest.

“Aw-alright. But I am staying put.” Dick asserted extending his arms and bringing his leg over his knee.

“Fine.” Damian grumbled shifting his attention to the opening credits both settling in for the next hour.

The lost young child of the movie sat legs shackled on the ground of the room. The suspense intensified as the video eased into the low hum of the theme song. The father running to his son attempting to free him when he noticed the child gaze behind him. Damian tugged at Dick’s sleeve scooting a bit closer. The father turning his head to observe what the kid was looking at as the song echoed louder. The surround sounds of the manor vibrated the walls causing Damian’s heart to palpitate at the heightened anticipation.

Dick noticed the tension in Damian, gazing down at the boy who was attempting to keep a calculated distance so the other would not notice the terror that was licking up his spine. Damian’s body now shifted toward Dick both hands clasped to his shirt. The trembling boy had his brows furrowed as he stared attentively at the screen.    

The camera trailed where the father and son’s eyes would have trailed. The angle of the lens focusing on a gated frame, the apparition coming into perspective as it spindled a machine to sharpen its claws. When the golden stare looked out into the screen of the television Damian seized eyes now shut faced nuzzled into the older brother.

Dick had to stop himself from unconsciously responding to the child’s reaction. All he wanted to do was scoop him into his arms but he was afraid if he did so the boy would revert back into his usual distant self. Dick wanted to explore this new perspective of the child without meddling with the natural progression.

“Are you perhaps afraid?” Dick questioned attempting to be more comforting than mischievous.

“Of course not.” Damian straightened hands folded over his chest. “It-it’s just how do you win against something that isn’t composed of matter?”

“Huh?” Dick raised his brow confused at the statement.

“The demon lurking in his mind has no composition. No physical form. There for how does one conquer something that is untouchable?” The analysis of the phantom made him reconsider how he was approaching the situation with Tim. How he had gained such influence over him. The child understood now it was something physiological. The night replayed in his mind. The warmth and touch of Tim’s body pinned against his. The thought made him blush and waiver in his confidence.

Dick detected the change in Damian’s demeanor. Reluctant and perplexed. A subtle hue pinking his cheeks. Dick enumerated the signs of the unraveling child noting as Damian became taut. Why was he flustered? Dick had never seen him so bothered before with something as trivial as a movie. There had to be more to it. The sight fueled his curiousness.

“Is there something more?” Dick pried with caution making small sentences hoping not to scare him back into his shell.

Damian contemplated on the thought of telling Dick but that would be embarrassing. Being frazzled by such a dork like Tim would only serve to make him laugh. But the boy wanted…needed to know and who better than Dick? Dick was inviting and not judgmental like the rest. He could trust Dick.

“How can one combat something within?” Damian couldn’t find the proper words in which to elaborate further. He needed Dick to understand.

“Within?” Dick still unsure what the boy was trying to convey.

“A sensation that you cannot regulate.” Dick stared at the child still confused. “This warmth that ignites in your stomach and rises through you.” Dick was beginning to understand the whole image starting to unfold as Damian continued explaining. “This uncontrollable urge that beckons you to alleviate.”

 Dick a bit relieved that it was not larger than he could handle. And ecstatic that he had confided in him. Since he had taken the role of Batman and partnered with Damian he had hoped the child could consider him his anchor. To keep him grounded when need be. Someone he could open up to without reservation. Someone he could relate to. Someone he wished he could have been for Bruce when he was Robin.

“Oh. Is our little own batsy peaking puberty?” Dick teased pinching the sides of Damian face. But instead of resisting Damian placed his hand over Dick’s gazing up at him. The gesture caused him to tense warmth pooling into his stomach. Dick fixed on those piercing greens digesting the small frame of the boy looking back up at him. He had never seen Damian so meager and unrefined. Never realizing just how frail the kid actually was. The usual roughness of the child distracted him from that fact. There was an actual kid lurking underneath.

The organ incased in his chest began to thump. That rippling sensation commenced in the hand that still cradled Damian’s face moving through the rest of his body. The blood surfaced reddening his own face as he gazed into those wild greens.

Dick understood the sensation and knew he should not be experiencing it in that moment. He was a man and Damian but a child. But that familiar ache that knotted in his stomach and the tingling sensation circulating throughout indicated the true sentiments he had for the child.

Dick wanted to keep the line of communication open but he couldn’t combat the hurricane that stirred inside. Reeling him forward Dick placed his lips against the bewildered child absorbing the warmth emanating from them. The churning in his stomach commenced erupting a wave of heat that steered him. He lingered wondering if the boy would resist? Hell he should have. But he didn’t have the sense to. He allowed Dick to smoosh his mouth against his without resistance.

Damian on the other end wondered what had brought this on so suddenly. He was perplexed but curious as to how it would play out? Was Dick demonstrating what he had explained earlier? Was this a lesson from his mentor? Did he expect to strengthen his resistance to these new sensations? If so he had a lot to learn. The mere touch of Dick had sent his body into a frenzy the moment he squeezed on his cheeks. It was hard to contain himself. There was this urge to press further into his brother’s lips and explore with his hands but he controlled the want. This was different. Dick need not touch him in his lower region to experience that spark that ignited in him. He remained stationed not wanting to give into temptation and displease his mentor. Like usual he yearned for that approval Dick provided that he had sought from his own father.

Dick was enamored in the kiss craving more when the fathers voice echoed over the tune instructing the son that it would be all right. The determination in the voice broke his trance bringing him back to his senses. Knowing it was wrong and cruel of him to do that to the kid who considered everything Dick advised or demonstrated. Once Dick was aware of the aching in his groin he pulled away eyes still fixed to the child staring curiously back at him. What was he thinking? Did he understand what was happening? What did he feel in that moment their lips were interlocked? As usual it was hard to read the young child.

Damian was confused when Dick pulled back. Did he botch the experiment? Had Dick sensed the eagerness behind his trembling lips? Or perhaps Damian misinterpreted the gesture? Perhaps it was his usual show of affection and nothing more? To Damian Dick did not seem to be on the same page as him. But he couldn’t decipher the expression of the older man and that worried him. Since he was to embarrassed to question the advancement he regressed into his old habit of playing dumb when he didn’t know how to express himself.      

“Your way of affection remains strange to me.” Damian stated with some truth behind it. Damian wanted to explore the topic more and experience it there with Dick put that seemed impossible.

“Damian there is no way to fight feelings that others might incite.” Dick knew that all too well and wished just the same. Wish he could suppress that hunger that consumed him whenever he was around the small boy.

Damian broke from the stare turning in his seat to face the television head in his knees. It was not the answer he desired. He needed a solution now more than ever before he drowned in these feelings that suffocated him. How could Damian overcome something that is not physical but abstract? It was beyond just that simple touch. There had to be. It made no sense how one’s own body can disregard rationality. But what was that something and how could he control it?

Dick didn’t know how to approach him anymore. He opened his mouth but could not find the courage to say anything. He was scared. Scared to even take the kid into his arms to comfort him. But he saw the boy’s face and need to remedy it. Pulling one of the throw pills into his lap he signaled for the boy to rest his head on top of it. Damian hesitant for a second but compiled falling into his embrace. Neither said a word even after the movie had rolled through the credits.

 


	4. One in the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian even more frazzled after movie night with Dick sneaks out the manner to track Jason down. It wouldn't have been his first choice but he had no time to really think about the trouble he was getting himself into.

Jason was hunched forehead pressed against his front door. The multicolored hair man hiccupped as a rummaged through his pockets for his keys. Once he found the set he attempted to insert into the lock pad fumbling around before he heard a click. He pushed forward almost detaching the knob from its hinge as he made his way into the apartment. Brushing his hand along the wall he tried to find the switch to his room his head throbbing body swaying. He had been out all night drinking and now suffering the consequences of his indulgence. Frustrated from not being able to locate the stupid control he opted to just undress and sink into his mattress.

Jason sensed the presence before he felt the breeze emanating from the cracked window. Swinging his hand forward he aimed for the dresser hoping to catch the still lurking intruder. The prowler evaded his attempt using his shoulder to summersault onto the nightstand alongside his bed. Jason need not further his assault recognizing the movement of his intruder.

“You should have more stealth. Even through my stupor I could tell someone had been in the room.” Jason voiced without turning around sliding the leather jacket onto the floor.

“That was not my intention.” The small child explained extending his arm gesturing to the mattress. “Observe I even made the bed for you.”

Jason disregarded the runt pulling his shirt over his head exposing his bare chest to the small child who was not bothered by the sight.

“Why is your home so filthy?” Damian questioned still perched on the tableside.

“What possessed you to do that?” Jason inquired ignoring the boy’s previous question slipping off his boots. He lied down on the bed not bothering to remove his jeans before sinking into the mattress.

“I busied myself while I waited for you to return.” Damian confessed loosening as he observed the man settle in. Shifting his weight onto his butt he allowed his legs to dangle off the end.

“And why is that?” Jason raised his arm over his face shielding his eyes from the gleaming moon that peered into the window.

“Why is what?”

“Why did you wait for me?”

“That-that’s because I-I uh.” Damian began to stutter unsure how to articulate the thoughts that have been plaguing him since Dick and him went off to their own rooms that night. “Dick is visiting.”

“Yeah. Is that so? Then why are you here? Shouldn’t you be snuggling up with him all buddy, buddy?”

“Well that’s because. Uh.”

“Seriously kid? If you’re going to say something then say it already. I am too drunk for this shit.” Jason complained.

“Todd.” Damian whisper head now bowed as he fidgeted with his hands.

“Yeah?” The man detected the uncertainty in his voice peaking his curiosity now. He slid his hands further up his face allowing one eye to fix onto those green eyes.

“You know about sex and things? Right.” Damian became timid and afraid the man might mock him for asking such an odd question. Damian rarely asked questions seeking clarification through articles and other literary resources. To have to stoop so low as to ask such an inadequate person made him feel even more mediocre. But he had no choice. Jason was the sole person he could think of in such a rushed time. On impulse he headed out disregarding his punishment since his thoughts were still troubled after the movie.

“What exactly are you asking me?” Jason now intrigued propped up onto his elbow leaning forward so he could get a better glimpse of the boy’s expression.

“Are you in control?” Damian had a habit of observing all his brothers that included Jason. Through those observations he learned that he was the most headstrong and was least to be influenced by others.

The kid was brief a bit to brief it was almost annoying. Jason got the gist of it but was too intoxicated to drag out the question. He wanted sleep. He required the rest. He had been slacking on his Red Hood duties just to drink and mingle with his buds. He was finding it harder to juggle work and pleasure in the same day. And was on edge because he wasted the night on the prowl for women but came home emptied handed and now this.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way. Not even with your mom.” Jason knew that would strike a nerve but he didn’t care he wanted the boy to feel just as down as he was feeling.

Damian pounced from his perching spot retrieving the blades he had tucked in between his backside. He launched at Jason propelling his hands forward hoping to catch a taste of blood. The man prevented the contact seizing the child’s arm that was still airborne. Damian drove the free arm forward slicing at Jason’s forearm before he could whack the weapon from the kid’s hand.

Jason used the momentum of boys to lift his legs up over his head flipping with the boy until he was on top. Jason crushed his arms underneath his jerking until Damian let the other blade slide from his hand and onto the floor.

“I took your mother in this position too.” Jason taunted baring his weight onto the kid. He wanted to provoke a whine from the boy. But Damian didn’t complain even though he was being crushed beneath him. The younger brother just gazed up eyes locked to him gritting his teeth to contain a snarl. Jason fixed onto those greens amused seeing the kid riled. From his observing angle the kid seemed more delicate than usual. There was almost a softness too him. On closer inspection he realized both Talia and Bruce was staring back at him. Through the furrowed brows there was those intense greens of hers but the dark tresses of his father. The boy’s facial structure not yet chiseled out making him appear feebler. This interested Jason he wanted to arouse that temper from the little shit.

“You know at this angle you resemble that bitch of a mother of yours.” Jason positioned his elbow against the kid’s arm using his now free hand to maneuver his face closer. “Almost as fuckable.” The edges of his mouth perked into a grin. He considered the brat privileged. Too privilege. Would it be bad to offend him a bit? It’d be some shit to taint him considering the brat’s mother tainted him. Hey it’d even stick one to Bruce who didn’t give two shits whether about him during those times.

Damian did not react to anything that the man said picking up on the hurt that lied beyond that facade. The kid understanding all too well the type of anger Jason was displaying. It did scare him a bit but he was too used to being hurt by those he considered family since a young age. This was nothing different if anything it would be easier since both had a strained relationship. Damian should have regretted leaving the manor but in those moments he disregarded the consequences. Too eager to recognize the danger he had gotten himself into. The only concern was if he’d end up on his back tonight?

Jason noticed his withdrawn attitude now feeling self-conscious. What was he thinking? Though he could clearly make out his face he could not read the blankness to his gaze. Would the kid just take the abuse? Why did he not contest? This was not like the little shit he knew. After the atmosphere got to awkward Jason sighed.

“Relax kid I was just teasing.” Jason assured combing his draping hair from his face. “Why’d you come to me?” he wondered releasing the child rolling onto his back placing his hand back over his face. “You could have just asked Dick. He may not seem it but he’s had his fair share of women.”

Even though Jason had loosened and spaced himself from the kid Damian still refused to speak. After a couple of minutes Jason erected going to the kitchen in hopes of the kid adjusting or disappearing into the night while he was gone. Though he would’ve preferred the latter. Opening the fridge he rummaged through locating two chilled beers. Upon entering the room again Damian was now stationed on the floor legs crossed over the other.

_Fuck just my luck_ Jason thought as he approached the kid. Extending his arm he offered the child a cold one. “Beer?”

Without gazing up at the man Damian finally responded. “I’m 13.”

“You’ve murdered people in cold blood. I doubt a beer would tarnish your virtue?” Jason was a bit frustrated as he was being nice to the runt and while the brat remained in his judgmental temperament. That shit pissed him off. That was one thing him and Bruce clashed about all the time. Bruce could never consider the other’s perspective. The old man so set in his ways that he didn’t even waver from his character when the Joker murdered him. Except with the child sitting right across from him. Bruce was so torn he had them all desperate to retrieve the corpse and resurrect him.

Since Damian took to long to respond he just set the beer down on the nightstand beside him. Clanking the top open with the edge of the wooden end table Jason brought the brew to his mouth guzzling desperately.

“Is that wise?” Damian raised his brow eyes now fixed on the bare chested man.

“Was it wise of you to sneak out?” Jason countered settling alongside the child resting his neck against the mattress edge.

“Fair point.” Damian admitted grabbing the glass bottle on the nightstand. Since he was already in a heap of trouble why not make it worthwhile. Damian slurped at the foam wrinkling his nose in disgust. The beverage was nauseating. Damian could not understand why anyone would even want to indulge in something so bitter tasting?

“You chicken?” Jason teased raising a brow at the idling boy.

Damian furrowed his brows into a scowl. The child just hated to lose and the man to immature to be sensible. Who cares if he was 13? Right. Did he want to be like his father? Prude and callous. Jason had lived through both continuums. The man had walked a straight line while he was Robin that ultimately resulted in his death. Death changed him. Now he could see the world for what it had to offer and choose on which end he will play on. The man no longer measured by societal views. Perhaps that is why he could not reprise his role as Robin as he no longer believed in those morals. Heck Damian never abided by those morals until he met his father. Should he honor an ideal that wasn’t his own? How did that turn out for both him and Jason? If his father had utilized the alternate methods or at least deviated from his morals just once than perhaps Jason or even himself might not have ended up six feet under.

Damian brought the brew back to his lips tilting the glass so the liquid slid passed his throat. Jason tipped the beer higher causing Damian to guzzle faster in order to catch his breath.

“Are you tryna choke me?” Damian complained wiping the fizz from his mouth.

“Nope.” Jason cooed leaning forward to lick the lingering foam along his jaw line. Jason wiped the transferred froth from his own lips amused with the reaction of the boy. “Just seasoning you as per requested.”

After awhile Damian relaxed to the warmth bubbling inside him. The room was a bit skewed his vision in a haze. This was similar to toxins he had been exposed to before. But in this state there was no sense of peril. Just this freedom from the restraints of the expectation of his father and mother. Though the thoughts were still there he no longer felt ashamed of voicing them out loud. When he stretched his mouth to yawn a hiccup escape causing him to chuckle at the comical sensation he experienced when his body bounced.

“How do you expect to regulator anything when you are done in by one beer?” Jason doubted sipping on more of his beer.

“Guess I’ll have to build tolerance like you?” Damian suggested tilting his head back into the mattress edge.

_Like me?_ Jason was taken aback. Why would he want to be like him over his father? “You wouldn’t consider me inadequate? I know your father does.” Jason questioned wondering what had changed within the boy, within their relationship. Since their first encounter Damian had made it apparent that he was the ideal Robin and the rest would need to match his stature.

“In truth I consider you formidable. To be confident enough to engage in altering substances and remain _you_ during those induced trances.” Now that Damian mused over the thought he questioned his fathers own resolve. Bruce never indulged in things that could inhibit his sense of justice. What was he so afraid of? Was there something more dark lurking behind that mask he showed to the world, to those closest to him, to his own son? Was he afraid the real him might slip through?

Jason snickered considering how that was farthest from the truth. Drinking was a coping mechanism to get him passed the traumas of his past. It allowed him to reflect on those dark memories without him having to assess the blame on his end. Allowed him to reflect on how naïve he had been. Bruce made him believe that he was all he had. That he was all he would need. Jason instilled that into the core of his being. Bruce was the man he would die for. Hell he did die for him. But was not honored in that same regard. The Bat never considered vengeance for his fallen partner. It shook the foundation Bruce had tried to instill in him. Made him question those values he was judged against. This plagued Jason making him realize he no longer held those values. Truth is he never did. And should not have let Bruce convince him otherwise.

            Jason realized him and Damian had more in common than he would have cared to admit. In a sense neither of them fit. At first he detested the small child for captivating his father. But once he put it into perspective the two were very much alike. Neither one acknowledged by Bruce and manipulated by the Al’ Ghul.

“Never hold people to expectations. It makes you less vulnerable to disappointments. No one should influence your choices. But you obviously don’t agree with all your father’s morals or else you wouldn’t be here. Once you start doubting yourself it is near impossible to regain that confidence again.” Jason knew this to be true. Since he was resurrected and restored his confidence dwindled with each allusion from Talia. Once he had found out that the Joker was alive and well he completely broke and since then have been trying to mend the pieces.

This was not the answer Damian required but the company distracted him from those emotions. Shifting closer to Jason he leaned against his shoulder. Damian let his eyes shut contemplating the new insight wondering how he could incorporate it into the fibers of his being. Could it be that easy to detach from the world? Perhaps detachment led to desensitization? With that sense of foundation it could apply to anything he may have to face in the future including those pestering feelings that plagued him.    

Jason finished the rest of his beer now eager to catch some sleep. Turning to the tot he realized he was fasted asleep _. Ah kid what am I going to do with you_ he wondered shifting his shoulders so that the child fell into his arms. Scooping him up he raised him onto his mattress. Gazing down at the brother he mused over the endearing structure of his resting face. Who knew there was a person behind that facade? Gliding his fingers through his hair he leaned in inhaling the familiar scent of Dick. Running his fingers along Damian’s forehead he scrunched the bridge of his nose furrowing Damian’s brows. Leaning in closer he whispered “You’ll find your way babybats,” into the sleeping child’s ear. Although he was irritated at first Jason was glad the kid showed up at his doorsteps. It was comical considering the child came there for comfort but the one who benefited the most from their conversation was Jason.

Jason laid out near the child molding to the curves of his frame. Allowing his eyes to shut he drifted for a moment before the phone beside him vibrated. Retrieving the cell from the nightstand he shielded his eyes from the glare of the screen.

“Who the fuck is calling me at this hour?” Jason bitched.

“Jason.” Dick’s voice sounded panicked on the other end of the line. “Damian is gone. I’ve scoured the whole city but I can’t seem to find him. I need your assistance before Bruce notices he is gone.” Dick pleaded frantic now.

Jason groaned sluggish and dazed as he slipped from the grasps of slumber. Jason attempted to erect remembering that Damian had visited but was fixed to the mattress. Turning he noticed the slender arms wrapped around his waist. The boy must have entangled them in between the sheets arms secured around Jason’s torso. Jason was too exhausted to even contend so he opted to snap a picture sending it to Dick. Sinking back into the pillow he expected to drift off to sleep but heard Dick chirping from the other end of the phone.

“What did you do to Damian?” The panic now gone from Dick’s tone now replaced with discontent.

“Dick I am in no mood to tangle with you tonight. Who could even force the brat to do something he did not want to do?” Jason insisted curling closer to the child.

“Huh,” Dick sighed knowing that to be truth. “As soon as he wakes send him home.” Dick directed relieved it had not been anything to serious. Now wondering why he had went to Jason. Was it because of what happened during movie night?

“Yes sir mother ma’am.” Jason badgered disconnecting from the call snuggling deeper into the warmth embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed this development over the rest of the chapters. I feel like Jason and Damian have a lot in common and wanted to convey it without making it sexual. They are bonded by the manipulate of the Al' Ghul and the failures of Bruce.


	5. Batcave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian uses his time wisely training until Batman returns and uplifts his punishments. Jon comes to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter. There isn't much happening (Action Wise) because the following chapter is intense and quiet long I couldn't not split the next scene.

Damian had his hands raised regulating his breath as he continued to work the sand filled bag. Putting more force behind his strikes he contorted his torso side kicking the bag off its post into the lurking intruder.

“It is rude to prowl in the shadows.” Damian voiced the sound reverberating around the cave.

“Advises the lurking knight of Gotham.” Jon retorted catching the bag with ease tossing it to the side as he stepped forward.

“Why are you here?” Damian questioned tightening the straps of his gloves. He wiped the sweat from his forehead infusing it into his dark tresses.

Jon shuddered at the sight wrinkling his nose. “My father directed me to head over to the cave to await further instruction upon his return.” Jon explained inching forwarded absorbing the stench of the sweat filled cave.

“If you insist on remaining don’t interfere with training.” Damian warned pressing a button that activated the conveyer mounted to the ceiling. Another sand filled bag moved down the line replacing the discarded one that Damian had kicked to Jon.

“Why are you so angry all the time?” Jon questioned strolling behind the shorter boy.

“Because unlike you I like to get the recognition when it is due.” Damian elaborated punching the bag until his knuckles numbed. “The Older heroes don’t salute us when we are just as valuable.”

Damian was offended with the League and Tim. But hurt most by his father’s discontentment with him. Bruce should have confidence in him knowing he was capable. Even more bothersome was that he was his son and in that sense should have more of an understanding with him. But time and time again he sided with Tim, the League and anyone else over him, his son. What more can he do to prove his worth to his father?

 “That’s okay. My dad said with time and showmanship we could be great heroes like the Justice league.” Jon chimed.  

“Be just as great?” Damian stopped his assault on the bag turning to Jon raising his brow. “Without our intel there would be no Justice League. Why sell yourself short when it was you and I who uncovered the vital information to move forward with this case?”

Damian was tired. Tried of being second rate to all those who he deemed incompetent. Tried of being treated like a child. Tried of being reprimanded for achieving what he was conditioned to do. What Batman expected him too do. All that he has strived for and all those sacrifices he had to endure in vain. Jon was too content with being treated like a child. What is the value of age? He had endured more than most the League at such a young age. Either he was to immature or to mature for his own good. But was it for his own good? Or was it for the good of those who dictated the world who wanted to retain their control?

“We are sidekicks. Just learning the ropes. If it hadn’t been for Red Robin who knows where we would of ended up.” Jon caught his tongue but it was to late.

Damian had already taut his muscle his pulse becoming erratic. Was he still upset over the while incident with his brother. Yes it was true Tim had gone bit overboard but it was just to reprimand them for being so rash. Right? Jon now feeling conscious about his presence tried to convince Damian to take a break and rest until their fathers had returned.

“Come on Damian. Lets play some video games. I think Alfred even baked some cookies.” Jon suggested grinning as he thought about the warm cookies he’d consume later.

“Unlike you some of us have to actually work for our spots on the hero board.” Damian hissed turning back to his training.

Damian was becoming more irritated with the more Jon articulated. Everyone so guidable to hang on every word the League said. He thought when he joined the Titans it’d give him a sense of freedom to move about how he saw fit. But even among those adolescent heroes there was still that lack of confidence. There was a lack of individualism.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Jon furrowed his brows pouting his lips.

“I’m being blunt there should be no confusion.” Damian was growing more hostile as the conversation progressed.

There was something more to these statements. Yeah Damian was mean but not to a point where he intended on hurting the other. Jon understood that their relationship was on an obligatory basis but Damian never lashed out on him before. It dawned on Jon that the two never said much to each other apart from the impeding situations they would get themselves into.

“Hmph.” Jon folded his arm over his chest brooding over the bared chest kid beside him.

“If you are going to stand around grab a glove.” Damian suggested gesturing at the punching mitts.

Jon also wanted to take out that aggression directed toward the other boy. No matter how hard Jon tried Damian always seemed to regress back into his shell. Not only did this frustrate him but also he was tired of being patronized because he was born special. Since the two had meet Damian had been plotting ways to rid the planet of him and his father just like Batman.

Jon slipped his hand into the mitt crushing his feet into the ground. Locking his arms forward he grinned as he stationed himself in front of Damian. Jon would make sure Damian understood his level of abilities. When Damian swung his arm forward Jon countered slamming his hands forward as the two collided. But despite the iron shield Damian still hammered his fist forward.

Jon was a little irked that his friend wouldn’t submit to his strength. What did he have to do to get Damian to consider him as an equal? Jon was too nice and knew Damian was too stubborn to yield. So he let up allowing his friend to relieve his frustrations. Diverting from the topic he hoped he could change the atmosphere and allow Damian to loosen with small talk.

“Think happy thoughts.” Jon perked raising his shoulders. “Like who will be your first kiss?” he contemplated scramming around his brain to match up personalities with Damian.

“Stop moving around you’re messing with my flow.” Damian complained still fierce with his punches.

“Maybe someone like Maya?” Jon arched his brows looking to Damian to observe his reaction to her name but nothing changed with his vitals.

“I fail to see the significance?” Damian confessed clocking his arm back punching Jon in the jaw while he was distracted in thought. Damian never slips always striking his intended target and today that was Jon. The boy tired of having to discuss his problems and feelings so that others can understand him or get a better perspective. Damian was tired he did not want to be understood by simpletons. What he yearned for was an understanding from the ones whose opinions mattered.

“Hey whatcha did you do that for?” Jon groaned even though he could take a punch. But this time Damian hit him there was more aggression behind the swing than usual.

“Its not my fault you wouldn’t stay still.” Damian retorted slipping his hands from the gloves. Walking over to the counter he located a bottle of water twisting the cap to guzzle down the entirety. With the remaining water he hosed down his body allowing the sweat to trail off him and onto his shorts. “Plus aren’t you invulnerable?”

Jon rolled his eyes continuing where he had left off. “You don’t know what a first kiss is supposed to be like? What are you living in the dark ages?” Jon questioned doubting the maturity of his friend who insisted he was grown.

Damian tensed at the comment. There was a significance too a kiss? This made him recoil on his last encounter with Dick. Their lips interlocked his breath hot and felt. The images made him fluster as his heart began to thump loud. _Damn you Grayson_ Damian curse to his name. Was Dick that someone special? True he was the sole person beside his father that Damian deeply cared for but did that count?

“So you have?” Jon detected the accelerated pulse. He was bemused and outraged that Damian never shared his experience with him before. “Well spit it out. Who was it?” Jon interrogated narrowing his brows in suspicion.

“I told you to stop monitoring my vitals. It is called privacy.” Damian grumbled walking around Jon settling into the chair facing the monitor.

“But what does a kid like you need privacy for?” Jon chuckled at the irony. Damian just had teased Jon about not being grown enough to require any, but now here he was on the receiving end. “So?” Jon raced alongside Damian leaning over his chair eager to know.

“That is none of you business.” Damian snapped shutting Jon down.

“Fine then I won’t tell you mine.” Jon whined folding his arms.

“You’ll actually have to find someone who doesn’t find you repulsive first.” Damian taunted.

Jon would have countered or even roughed Damian up a bit but the look on his face was confusing to Jon. Damian just glared at the blank screen distracted in thought. Jon opted to sit alongside the boy’s legs fidgeting with his fingers until the other was ready to talk.

“Your not even old enough to understand.” Damian began faltering in his resolve. That was such an understatement since Damian himself did not understand the concept of sexual attraction. He could understand the physical part of it but couldn’t’ get a handle on how the brain aspect of it worked in conjunction.

“You don’t want to fess up because they’re probably hideous.” Jon teased.

“You jealous Supes?” Damian grinned swiveling the chair to lock eyes with the blue eyed hybrid.

“No!” Jon asserted.

“Then why should you concern yourself with who I kiss?” Damian raised his brow.

“Hmph I just wanted to know.” Jon snickered crossing his arms straightening in his spot. “So how was it?” he was curious now wanting to know what to expect.

“Nothing special just smacking lips together.” Damian lied hoping Jon wouldn’t detect the nervousness in his voice. He would never forget or undervalue the taste of his older brothers lips.

“Huh. I thought there’d be more?” Jon now questioning the insight his father gave him not too long ago.

_Should there be more?_ Damian wondered reliving that moment over and over again until it felt just as real as that night.

 


	6. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian finished showering after practicing with Jon. When he returns to his room he is turned on underneath his towel! Should he relieve himself? But how?

Damian could have cared less where Jon had ended up. Knowing him he was already in the kitchen pestering Alfred for sweats like all the stupid kids his age. The sole thing on Damian’s mind was being prepared for when his father returned. There must have been a break in the case that Bruce would have sent a Kent to the manor. What was his father plotting? What would he need a Kent for beside raw power?  

The thoughts danced around his mind even after he had entered the shower. Damian hated to be uninformed when dealing with a case. But he knew his father wouldn’t let up drip-feeding him information when necessary. It was one of the punishments he loved to utilize against him. This made him feel just as ignorant like the hybrid prancing around his house. Damian would have gamble to retrieve the information disregarding his father but he did not want to jeopardize the slack on his leash. Whatever was happening it must have been something big. Big enough that Bruce would consider including him in the case even though he was punished.

Damian turned the faucet allowing the chilled water to spill onto his chest not bothering to give the water time to heat. Whenever Damian needed refocusing he would hop into the shower punishing himself until he was centered. It was how he was conditioned under his grandfather. The child needed this because as time passed he was becoming softer and softer around these morons. These people who stirred emotions Damian never knew existed.

Damian wondered if Tim would also be joining them and if so how should he approach him? Will there be a confrontation when the two interact again? Since their last spat it seemed Tim was avoiding him. So Damian was unsure how to tread considering what transpired. These conflicting thoughts and feelings weighed heavily on him since then. It frustrated him not knowing how to overcome the tension that slithers along his spin whenever he recoils on that night. The touch of his older brother haunted his sleep and occupied his mind even in his waking life. And the thought of Tim scowling down at him offended Damian but he did not know why? Why had even cared? The both clashed most times but this time it was different. Damian was different. That is what terrified him the most.

Damian unwrapped from the towel around his waist gazing down at the erection. He was as hard as that night with Tim. It was not the first time he had gotten a hard on but since that night he seem to not be able to subdue that ache he typically would ignore. Unlike his predecessors he wanted to be in peak condition, which meant not giving into sexual arousals. Damian understood now more than ever how influential sexual allure could be threatening. But the Justice League would be back and he did not want to impede his chances of resuming action.

Damian was so engrossed in thought he did not detect Dick approaching. The older brother had returned early from his usual patrol being summoned by Batman. Since the streets were quiet he figured he’d spend some time with his younger brother before setting out with the League. Dick did not expect to see what he saw as he approached his room.

Damian was hunched over the edge of the mattress penis in hand. Dick expected Damian to realize he was there but the child never adverted his gaze. Dick froze anticipating the act that would follow. The man knew he should not have lingered or at least have let his presence be known but he didn’t. There was something about observing Damian during his primitive phases that appealed to him. It was rare to catch the tot vulnerable and be able to observe him in his raw elements.

Nothing had progressed. Damian still slumped over hand resting between his thighs. Did the kid not know how to do it? Dick shifted his gaze to fix on that face he admired so much. Damian was flushed his brows sloped with frustration. Dick was flabbergasted at the scene unfolding before him. For some reason Dick expected Damian to be well versed on everything and anything. This amused Dick who settled in for the show.

Damian cupped his erection sliding his hand down to the base of his dick. Wincing he groaned unable to hold back the cries of desperation. Dick became flustered ears warming to the whimpers of the aching child. Dick cupped his own mouth to inhibit the noises that threatened to escape his lips. The man was ashamed but could not advert his gaze. The obscene spectacle aroused this heat that surged through him like a fever. It muddled his senses and clouded his judgment. Would it hurt to just fantasize behind close doors where no one would ever know? Where he could not be judged? Where he could pretend it was all in his head that there was no merit to that ache that plagued him whenever he thought about the boy.

Detaching from his erection Damian huffed staring down at the even harder organ. It hurt even to the touch. The child was confused and inexperienced to relieve himself. Frustrated he curled into his knees hoping the swelling would go away on it’s own. Damian cursed the changes that were happening to him. He hated Tim for initiating these sensations inside him. Blamed Dick for stirring these strange sentiments and thought Jason unless for not being able to clarify anything beside his own self doubt.  

Dick detected the frustration now amused and craving more. Just the mere sight of a defeated Damian sent him into a frenzy. The fever slithered along his skin raising bumps where the ache trailed as he became enamored with that crushed expression. The man delighted when his brother would crease his forehead whenever he was bothered or the way he pursed his lips whenever he pouted. As the time spent between the two increased those subtle gestures that entertained Dick fostered into something alluring. Dick wondered what kind of expression Damian would have if he were to just crush him beneath him? Which would be the source of his madness the weight or the degradation of being powerless against him?

Dick was well aware of the potential threat that he posed to the child. Although he rationalized these sentiments he understood there was more than just adoration behind those desires however innocent it had started. With every look and each interaction those urges matured into something repugnant. Something Dick refused to admit as he continued to become unraveled by the captivating child.

Dick could not bear it no longer sliding into the room. The alarm in his head sounded cautioning him to retreat but he could not concede. Still entranced he idled fixing on those startled greens. Damian had not been aware of the onlooker taken aback when the brother had intruded.

“Grayson out!” Damian shouted covering his exposed regions. The reddening of his cheeks deepened as he wore the embarrassment.

Dick stared at the bare child pressing against the door until it was shut and turning the latch until he heard it click. Dick knew how bad this was but did not resist the urge that has been mounting for a while now. Even though his conscious was cautioning him he still danced around the idea of having a helping. Damian was so intoxicating and so vulnerable in those moments. It was as if Dick was peering into a canvas. The child unrefined captured in a moment with no filters just raw emotion behind the gaze. It was a primitive one. A look of despair as if he was on the verge of madness.

Damian fixed on those blues confused at the gesture. The boy wanted to contest but could not move in his state. What was Dick thinking? Damian couldn’t decipher that glint in those blues. There was a determination that he has only seen when Dick was handing out a beating or lashing out during a confrontation. Dick would never allow the child to see that part of him but when Damian was his Robin he would catch glimpses. The kind of expression that demonstrated the supremacy he held over his targets.

Dick plopped into the mattress alongside the younger stretching his arm around him. The weight difference had Damian sliding into the older man. Their arms brushed against one another as Dick loomed over the smaller brother to inspect the problem. The man inhaled stabilizing his breath in order to control the hurricane that was stirring inside. What was he doing? Why was he doing this? Dick was on the verge of crossing that line he had drafted while the two were still partners. The line he had convinced himself he would never cross.

“What do you think you’re doing Grayson?” Damian demanded an explanation. Why was he here? Dick was one to disregard the limitations of boundaries but this was unusual. The older man knew his discord towards human contact but this…this was strange. Damian was full out naked and this is the time Dick sought attention. Not even taking into account that underneath the cloth he was turned on. Would Dick notice? Had Dick noticed? Was his reason for being here to tease him again?

Dick tugged at the towel while Damian opposed clinging to the little fabric that was covering him. The determination behind his opposition wavered as the fabric rubbed against him causing him to judder. Dick utilized the arm he had stretched around the child seizing his hand to combat the resistance. Maneuvering his head and shoulders in between the other arm he arched his back steering the free limb behind him. Leaning forward he clasped the erection at the base. Damian swelled in his hand shuddering at the touch. A groan resonated from the child. Dick marveled at the response grinning at the clenched jaw. It was to enticing to waver now he was too consumed with hunger to relent. The sensitiveness of the boy beckoned him.

“Allow me help.” This was not one of the usual considerate proposal Dick would suggest but more of a demand. The child was taken aback. The sternness of the man confused him leaving him at a loss for words. The child was at a standstill mauling over his conviction. Damian wanted to be seen as a force but how could he when he always required some form of support?

“Duh-Don’t” Damian cried eyes now swelling with moisture. The boy tried wiggling between those strong arms but Dick’s hold was indissoluble. Even on the best of days Damian could not match the level of power Dick possessed.  

Dick fixed on Damian observing as his face reddened. Those green eyes narrowed lips curled as he tried to find his breath. Dick pulled the excess skin to the tip twirling his wrist to moisten the head with the fluid beading at the opening. Damian groaned craning his head as he bit down on his lower lip. The blood surfaced trailing along his throat. Damian was fighting the urge to slam his hips into Dick’s touch but wanted to do better. Better then last time Dick had tried to teach him. Better than the time Tim forced him into euphoria.

The organ encased inside Dick grew louder with each caress. The tightening in his face commenced the blood pulling to his cheeks. The man advanced slowly knowing if he were to jump right in he might succumb to those carnal desires he tried so hard to ignore. Dick knew it was wrong to act on those feelings that consumed him but the ache inside had overridden his mind. The fever steered him. Gliding his hand down he started to pump stimulating the pulsating erection in his hand.

Damian fought as hard as he could all chewed out of lips. The attention of the older brother sparked that fire that raged within. There was this passion that could not be tamed. Damian was waiting. Waiting for approval. Waiting for instructions. But no orders came. Was this to test his resilience? Did his brother intend on making him mad? Did he want him to beg? Damian jerked forward pressing against Dick resting his forehead along his back. The child dug his fingertips into the older man raking his nails along his shoulder blade. A groan slipped from Dick as he continued to inflate. Damian could not contain it any longer sinking his teeth into the flesh along the collarbone. The pain surged as the skin rupture causing Dick to cock back.

Damian realized the influence it had on Dick utilizing the knowledge to drive Dick to the edge. While the man was still immobilized Damian elevated to reach the nape of the neck piercing the area once again. Dick whimpered as the child bit deeper into him the blood surfacing. Damian held the reigns now or so he thought. The child attributed the grunts to pain oblivious to the real purpose it served.      

Dick now understood the phrase it is a fine line between pain and pleasure. The harder Damian bit into him the harder it was to fight the urge to bit back. The breath of Damian was hot and desperate searing into his flesh making him stir. Dick could not take no more twisting his torso around the child, securing his hands underneath his pits to raise him up off the mattress. Dick held him inches from his face absorbing the flush to his flesh. Pass the wet draping hair he could detect the hunger behind those glaring eyes. A hunger that equaled his own. Dick lowered him into his lips interlocking their mouths.

The joining of their lips had Damian hot. The warmth to his face intensified igniting that fire that raged on and pulled into his stomach. His heart thumping so loudly he was sure that Dick could hear it too. The child had never experienced this feeling before but knew the moment their lips connected that this was the poison he was craving all those nights. Damian was surprised but willing allowing the older brother to thrust his tongue inside his mouth. Damian was not prepared chocking on the foreigner inside his mouth. But Dick did not let up sliding his tongue further into the boy. Wanting to devour him.

Damian wheezed gasping for air as his mouth swelled. Raising his hands to Dick’s chest he balled them attempting to push some distance between them but was unsuccessful. The resistance just made Dick more ravenous pressing them closer and bruising the flesh he had secured in his hands. It was futile to struggle against a man of his build. The kiss was rough and feverish their teeth clashing. Dick swallowed his whole mouth the child still so small to even match his pace.

_Was there more to these sloppy kisses?_ Did Dick intend more than just to teach Damian? There was heaviness to his heart. An ache Damian had never known. There was this yearning for something more than just physical contact. There was a want for affection that went deeper than a kiss. A connection the two had always shared. He wanted to explore that with his hands, with his mouth and body. But he restrained himself knowing if he were to indulge there would be trouble when the two detached. That he would never want to let go. To never stop feeling the sensation he felt with each exchange.  

Dick slammed Damian onto the mattress, mounting him, bringing his arms up and over his head to lock them in place. The man baring his weight onto the boy so he could not escape. With his free arm he laced his fingers over the hollow of his throat trailing them along the curves of his abs. Observing where the bumps surfaced he leaned in kissing along the trail. The flesh was soft and not too scarred compared to his own. Damian squirmed in his arms as he traced the dip in his pelvis. It kindled the fire inside him that surged throughout causing the erection to swell painfully.

“Nngghh-Ah.” Damian groaned craning his head while arching his back. Biting down onto his lip again he fought the urge to cry out. The child in a haze indulging in the bliss of being touched by the one man that made him conscious of someone else other then himself.

Dick relished in the discomposure savoring each expression Damian granted. With each touch and every whimper Dick was falling harder for the boy. _When did these feelings become so prevalent?_ At first he assumed it was admiration since the child has such talent at such an age. Or perhaps it could have been admiration towards his maturity for such a young age that Dick still struggled to maintain during hardships? It could even have been how beautiful he was blossoming into. How he resembled so much of the man Dick had looked up to and wanted to emulate but could never. Or the fact that their bond had flourished from the fantasies he had once wished for both him and his adopted father. Whatever the reason it did not matter because in those moments all that had mattered was the connection they shared.  

Dick was intoxicated by the muffled moans and cries resonated from the child. It caused him to ache made him desperate for more. Lacing his fingers through Damian’s hair he grabbed a handful craning his head back to expose the throat. Trailing his tongue along the groves in the hollow of his collarbone he sucked the skin until the red spectacled bruise surfaced. It was gentle but ample enough to provoke a snarl from the little bat. Leaning forward he licked the bleeding lip, sucking roughly as he found his way back to the erection.

“Uh.” Dick groaned as Damian latched onto his mouth pulling back as he maneuvered the man closer to him. The gesture strengthened the ache in his groin and fueled the fire rampaging within. Their fluids mixed both blood and salvia as the two expressed their lust for one another.  

Again Dick started at the base gliding his hand up the length finding the rhythm again. Teasingly he rotated his pelvis against the child grinding their hips together making Damian more desperate for that friction. Cranking his ass forward he slammed into Dick’s hold pumping harder and faster as his penis became slick with precum. Damian pulled his face from Dick too focused on the pressure mounting. The kid on edge now needing that release soon before he became addicted too that man’s touch.

Dick identified that brazen glint amid those greens. The furrow of Damian’s brow suggested his want to challenge his control. Dick responded to his advances ramming his tongue back inside the child. Swerving his hips harder against Damian crushing him as their bodies collided.

“Ugh-um.” Damian choked as he swelled with heat. The fire threatened to consume him. The more Dick teased the more Damian became spellbound and starved for more. Damian wanted more. Was there even more? Beyond these safe touches could there be more for them? Damian could sense the frustration of the older brother as he ravaged him crushing him further into the mattress.

As Damian suspected Dick was frustrated suppressing the urge to cleave his way into the child. The close contact was driving him insane not being able to advance further then mere touching and kissing. Dick was also aware of the aching Damian was experiencing and the need for him to release. But Dick too was experiencing the mounting pressure and craved something more to hold onto when it was all over. Dick needed more of those expressions to burn into his skull so he could revisit each night to come.

“Bare with it.” _Sorry Damian if I don’t I probably would do something more regrettable._ Dick tried to convince himself that this was best because if he allowed Damian to climax he might not be able to maintain control. But who was he fooling the man was never in control.

Dick finally released the arms he had secured allowing Damian to wrap his arms around him. The child clawed at his back tearing streaks into his flesh as he frantically sought out his brother’s lips. This time when Damian found Dick’s neck he slurped at the taut flesh sucking the skin between his clenched teeth as he groaned. Dicks now free hand found its way into Damian’s hair knowing if it were to stray he would be to far gone to stop himself from sullying the boy. Tears swelled in the child’s eyes as he fixed on those calming blues. This was it. There would be no more reservation. Damian was peaking euphoria.

Dick detected the desperation and knew he had no more time to spare. The child grew inpatient ramming his penis hastier into Dick’s hold. With each rougher thrust Dick countered with an equally firm stroke meeting Damian’s pace. The child was frenzied drooling in pure bliss as he pumped and fucked Dick’s hand so hard he was tearful and ready to burst. All his muscle taut as he erupted shrieking in elation the fluid pumping through his length spurting out and onto his chest.

From downstairs in the kitchen Jon tensed frozen in place as he heard Damian walling at the top of his lungs. Of course he did not intend on eavesdropping but he heard his friend at a pitch his voice had never reached. Jon sensed the way in which his friend’s heart accelerated and the whimpers that followed. It flustered him in a way he had never experienced before. Something about Damian’s cries ignited this heat that colored him red. Jon considered investigating but knew his friend could handle most troubles that he found himself in. The child not even sure he was in trouble. So he just settled back in listening covertly so to not alert the butler of his disregard for privacy.

Dick groaned while continuing to pump as the semen spilled into his hands. Damian just continued to gush as more white fluid oozed from his shaft. The child shuddered as the last of it dribbled from his opening. Damian eyes drooped and heavy as he fixed on Dick. The older man had his teeth curled into his lips as he looked down at the child. The older brother wanted more but saw the child was done he could not force anymore out of him. Damian had reached his limit. So he opted to watch over the child mussing his hair while planting kisses along his face as he slipped into slumber.

Once he heard the snore resonating from the sleeping child he pulled away erecting himself. The erection was still pulsating underneath the confinements of his pants. Fixing himself he sat beside the child placing one more kiss upon his forehead before he excused himself from the room. Once he stepped into the hall Tim was standing out front glaring up at him.

“Tucking in the spawn from hell?” Tim teased raising his brow in suspicion.

“Just like I used to do for you not so long ago.” Dick countered rustling the hair of his uptight brother.

Once Tim was sure Dick was gone he entered the room looming over the sleeping child. The brother was there to prepare him for when Bruce returned but he could not come to wake him during his needed sleep. Placing the suit he had in tow on the edge he sunk into the mattress beside the boy. Brushing the strands from his forehead he inhaled the fresh scent of shampoo admiring the peaceful expression Damian wore. The child was precious when he was not conscious so delicate it was almost unbearable to even look at him in such a raw state. It was almost criminal.

There was this weigh to Tim again. There was this guilt that has been eating him since their last encounter. The way Damian looked at him when he dismissed him that plagued Tim ever since. Tim said many hurtful things to the kid before. In fact both tossed around just as hurtful statements on a daily basis. But for some reason this time it struck a nerve with Damian. Even when Tim knows he has gone too far he has never felt ashamed for this long before. But it was something in his stare that haunted him. That is why he had been avoiding him. Tim hoped that the confrontation would just smooth over like usual without either focusing on blame. The two never apologized to one another it was never needed. But this time it was hard for Tim to come to terms with those harsh word he’d uttered to the child that day. The redness to Damian and the tears behind the mask was evidence of how deep the hurt went.

Tim just wanted to humiliate the kid show him how he could dehumanize him with ease. Wanted to make it clear to Damian that he could transcend him with just simple words but perhaps he took it too far? Tim thought that after the punishment he gave him on the roof that night he would be more compliant but perhaps he went to far? To be honest he should be more considerate towards the kid’s circumstances considering he had a good life and it was he who introduced himself into this lifestyle. Opposed to him Damian was born into this existence he did not ask for and was expected to be a person he may not want to have been. If he lived up to Batman’s expectations then he was besmirching his mother and her teaches. The structure that he was brought up by that he struggled with everyday to suppress.

Tim wanted for so long to connect with the child but was just as threatened for his position alongside Bruce. Until now he couldn’t see the possibilities of how they could come together and make a force to be reckoned with. Tim observed the sleeping child absorbing the admirable attributes he had to offer. There was a subtle hue to his cheeks and his mouth swollen with lacerations. Tim trailed along his arms noting the bruises along his wrist. Was that because of him? Had the marks not healed? The guilt arose again causing him to feel that remorse he hated to admit too.

Although Tim wanted to teach the child restraint it was him who was affected with those word and those interactions they had experienced together. It was him who was plagued with uncertainties. The child had done something to him. Revealed something within him that made him question his moral integrities. Tim leaned forward pressing his forehead into Damian’s in remembrance of that night on the roof. Leaning closer he placed his mouth along his meshing their lips together as he experienced that heat that pulled into his stomach. That was it the missing fragment to their interaction that night. Tim found solace in their kiss. If he had done it sooner even during that night then perhaps Tim would not feel that regret that continues to afflict him? The remedy was short lived the uncertainties returned causing him to pull away not wanting to drown in those emotions again. Such trivial things should not affect a robin. Tim would not allow himself to be swayed by no one again.

* * *

 

Dick found safety in the master bathroom to his old room. Shutting the door with haste he turn the knob to the sink splashing water on his face but that did not calm the storm stirring within. Peering into the mirror he cursed the man reflected back at him. Cursed that hunger amid those blue eyes that judged him back. Slamming his palm against the tiled wall he balled his hand into a fist shifting his weight onto his elbow. Leaning forward he draped his head in shame allowing the hair to shroud his face to hide from the disappointment that was ensuing.

With his other hand Dick found the tab to his zipper separating the teeth until his boxer was exposed. Hesitant he idle hand at his crouch hoping the erection would subside. But the pressure continued to mount as he replayed those images of Damian in his mind until he could not hold out any longer. Sliding his hand in between his underwear he freed his hard on wrapping his hand around his penis. Shutting his eyes tight he projected Damian into his mind the thought of his mouth smooshed against his. The thought alone made his cock pulse and bead with precum. Dick tried to hold back his grunt but was too tormented by the encounter they had just shared.

The organ was aching earnest about its desire to ravish the child. Dick loosened his grip wanting to explore those expressions more knowing if he held to tightly he would be done in by the mere image of the boy. The man thrust his hips into the air craving that friction he had but lost too soon. Imagining going further then what he had done with Damian in that room. Imaged touching him passed that safe zone he convinced himself he’d drawn. Dick visualized him slipping his fingers into the child as he matched it with the expressions Damian had granted him earlier. The visualizations were torturing him causing him to clench firmly again on his dick gliding up his shaft as he imagined further. _Recoiled on the way in which Damian bit down on his lips. And the way he bit into Dick or the way he groaned aching for more contact as he teased him as their bodies collided._

_Reminiscing on the brightness to his cheeks as he flustered harder with each caress. The way in which his mouth curled as he fought to hold back his cries._ Cries that Dick would incite from him even if it were just inside the confinement of his mind. Dick fantasied about defiling him. Afflicting pain until Damian could accommodate his size. Imagine how difficult it would be for him to even get the tip of his head in. How tightly Damian would clench around his cock as he dug deeper forcing the rest of the way into him. Imagine how hot and tight it would feel inside Damian. Fantasized about Damian shrieking in ecstasy and in pain as he pumped him. As Dick rammed into him with no restraint lifting him off the ground and pounding him into his cock as Damian pleaded for gentleness. But he would not comply arching him forward as he sullied him further slamming their hips together and grinning deeply inside until he found the spot.

All those thoughts unraveled the person lurking behind that facade he showed to the world. It made him stir and shriek in anguish as the desire fostered making him slam harder and faster into himself. Tightening his hand he pumped working his way up his length and back down until he found the most effective rhythm. Pacing himself he fucked his hand to the images of Damian as he cried out the semen flowing from his shaft. Dick imagined being inside Damian filling him with his seed as he impelled deeper and harder into him. Imagine the child crying out as he seized in his hands releasing his own fluids as the both climaxed in sync. Imagine the fluid leaking from his hole and trailing down his thighs as he continued to pump and fill.

“Ugh-Ngh.” Dick groaned at the fantasies spurting into his hand harder and fiercer as the cum spilled onto the tiling. Clenching his jaw he held his shriek as best he could observing the remaining fluid bead off his tip.

After stabilizing his breath and allowing his heart to settle he stared down at the mess he made. _Shit._ The man tried to convince himself that this was the better of the two options. That this way neither of them would get hurt if he just fantasied but never acted upon those urges. Dick again tried to convince himself he was in control. That he had made it to the bathroom and had not acted further on those fantasies. But that was so far from control. There was no control and he knew better and was terrified of the reprimandation that could follow. Bruce would kill him.

The man has spent years building a trusting relationship convincing him that the reporters and media outlets concocted the notion of Bruce adopting him to defile him. Dick should have been doing the same. Convincing Damian that he was there to encourage him to be a better him a better Robin. But here he was doing the opposite fantasizing about sullying the child.

When had all of this started? Dick questioned but knew very well it started when Bruce was thought to be dead and escalating as the two became closer. Overtime he began making excuses for those perverse feelings writing them off as him wanting to become a father figure to him. But after a while he could not lie to himself and he was ashamed. In that moment and whenever the child would come to mind he was ashamed at who he had become.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this one. I'm at a cross road unsure in which direction to go. If anyone has suggestions on who they would like to see Damian interact with I'm all ears.


	7. LexCorp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian attends a gala at LexCorps. The Justice League are surveillancing Lex Luthor suspecting him of mingling with the outside visitors. Jon keeps Damian entertained until the real event unfolds next chapter.

Damian was anxious. The child waited along side his older brothers absorbing the throng of civilians entering the glass skyscraper. Neither Dick nor Tim were suited in their paroling attire. Why were all three in metropolis? And why were they dressed for a gala? Damian hated events such as this. Whenever he had to attend one as the heir of Wayne enterprises he despised the people and the scene. This must have been one of the deliberate punishments his father imposed on him. Surely there were more to come. Where was his father? How would he be greeted? All that insubordination now seemed ill rationalized.

“No Worries Dami.” Dick broke the silence straightening in place. “At least Bruce included you. That could be translated into his compromising temperament. He can’t be all that mad. Right?” Dick looked at Tim for support but received none.

Tim met his brother’s gaze raising a brow. Yes Dick was optimistic but he was stretching their father’s consideration toward disobedience. Dick should know better than all of his sons that he would not have any of it especially from his biological son. It pleased Tim knowing the demon spawn will feel his wrath.

“Well aren’t you the definition of optimism.” Dick mocked before static vibrated along his cranium. The man placed his fingers to his ear pressing the device closer to his lobe as he listened to the buzzing on the other end. “Right.” Dick nodded placing his arm down at his side. “Sorry Dami the old man is summoning me.”

Damian did not want his brother to leave. That assurance he felt when Dick was around would be gone as soon as he was out of sight. Then how would he face his father without the older brother being his voice of reason? The thought of having to face his father terrified him. When had he become so afraid of a mere man? It was not like he was scared of being reprimanded but scared of being glazed over by those disappointing eyes that made him feel so small that worried him. Of course he wouldn’t voice his concerns or ask Dick to stay he would just do what he always did and watch his form fade into the crowd.

Once Dick was out of sight he turned to explore the building when Tim called to him. “Demian.” The child hated that name but would not contest not wanting to cause another scene. Why did he hate him so much? Damian turned to observe Tim combing his fingers through his mane allowing some strands to drape along his forehead. Once he had fixed his hair he ambled over to where the boy stood. Stretching his arm forward he seized the disheveled tie reeling the child toward him.

Damian parted his mouth prepared to retort a series of inappropriate words when he halted. Tim began straightening the article fastening it properly in between his collar ironing the wrinkles from it. The boy was taken aback. What was going on? Why was Tim being so weird? The gesture made him fluster his heart thumping a bit faster. The two hadn’t been so close since that night. Looking to the blue-eyed brother he waited for an explanation.

“If you want to be viewed as someone formidable enough for his praise then be a person mature enough to accept the punishment you have incurred.” Tim advised adjusting the collar folds to hide the love marks. Tim was curious and a bit peeved wondering how the brother received those markings?

Damian wanted to contend but there was merit to what the older brother was saying. It has been a problem with Damian to admit to his faults and take a punishment without defending his reasons. It was true he disobeyed both his father and his brother who he looked up to but would never admit. But Damian was still confused why was Tim being considerate to his disposition. Had he sensed his distress?

Damian peered into those riveting blues willing to address all the difficulties he may have caused when Tim looked away hand cupped to his ear. “Affirmative.” Tim uttered into the comm. Without a word too his brother he walked off into the other direction.

Damian usually never thought twice about Tim parting but this time his presence was missed. The kid was now all alone and did not know what to do with himself. The boy hated mingling with crowds like this and avoided them as much as possible but this time he needed to be in a spot where he could easily be seen for when his father came for him. It was torture not knowing why and what purpose he served by being there.

Wandering amid the throng he scoured the room for a familiar face. The adults gawked at him the women approaching in order to pinch his cheeks. The men thought themselves virile boasting how if he were to continue to sprout in the same direction he too might grow up to be just as prominent as them. Damian would counter with a smirk extending his hand out to crush the fools in between his clench. The boy relished in their discomposure when he seized their hands and refused to let up until the their voices reached that high pitch.

Damian was in the process of a greeting when over his shoulders he could detect the dense footing of a super the person approaching at a rapid speed. Damian sidestepped shifting his shoulders hoping to elude the person. Jon stumbled forward when the other boy evaded his grasp.    

“Damian!” Jon hollered. There was a cheerfulness too his tone. Damian anticipated the counter hug and would have escaped but there were onlookers now and he could not dodge his way out of this one. “You’re here too?” The child chimed embracing the other crushing him between his arms.

“That is quite apparent. I am standing right here in front of you there should be no confusion.” Damian muttered wiggling himself from the crushing hold.

Jon was dressed in the same fashion Damian was except his suit was not tailored and exhibited his subpar class. Jon noted the still extended hand of the gentlemen Damian had been interacting with before he interrupted. The blue-eyed child stretched his hand to greet the man when Damian intervened.

“Don’t.” Damian advised lower the extended arm. Damian would have loved to demonstrate their strength but knew if Jon were to shake hands he would have fractured him instead. Then Bruce would be even more pissed with him.

“Come on.” Damian directed seizing the others hand tugging him along to trail behind.

“Where are we going?” Jon questioned as the two moved through the crowd.

“Somewhere where we’ll been seen but you won’t become a nuisance.”

“Nuisance?” Jon halted jerking Damian back when he tried to trek forward. “Coming from the kid who can’t seem to help but get himself into trouble all the time.” Jon refuted a bit offended.

“Would you quiet down? You are drawing attention.” Damian advised scouring the room for the perfect lounging area.

“I don’t take orders from a midget.” Jon retorted crossing his arms in protest.

“Suit yourself then be on your own for all I care.” Damian countered ambling over to the bar.

“I won’t be alone. My dad will find me later after he attends to business.” Jon informed now regretting his spat with Damian. The child did not want to be alone in that kind of crowd without someone he knew. Although him and Damian never could see eye to eye at least he could be him around the other kid without restraint.

“Good for you.” Damian shrugged off continuing toward the lounging area.

Jon became more desperate as the distance between the two became greater. The boy did not want relent and follow after being difficult. But he did not want Damian to leave him there alone either. Instead of compromising he utilized the only way he knew how to get the other to stay. “Bet your dad is exasperated having to constantly fetch you.”

As Jon suspected the statement stopped Damian in his tracks. “Tread with caution Supes. If it weren’t for this crowd you’d be eating tiling right now.”

“Yeah how’d that fair for you last time?” Jon did not know how to effectively communicate with the other. The child wanted Damian close but instead was creating more distance and animosity.

“I don’t know? Care for another round?” Damian balled his fist gritting his teeth.

This is not what Jon wanted but he would not back down. Why couldn’t he just talk to Damian like he would anyone else? Why was it so difficult to see eye to eye for once? Jon had an inkling it was because Damian did not treat him like a child like everyone else. Damian took everything at face value meaning whenever Jon would lash out it was not seen as a child ranting. Damian would not coddle him and held him responsible for each word he uttered whether meticulous or irrational. Jon too took defense tightening his hands. Jon apprehensive waiting for the other to strike first but was taken aback when Damian lowered his hands to his sides.

Damian had noticed the crowd that had gathered anticipating a scuffle between the two. The child knew it would draw further attention and would blow their cover so opted to with draw. Damian understood the struggle of trying to convey your sentiments effectively and was sympathetic toward Jon. Redirecting the conversation he continued onward signaling for Jon to follow. “Speaking of which where is your father?”

Jon was confused and taken off guard but did not contest following behind the other child as they made their way toward the seating area. “Somewhere around here?” Jon answered scouring the room in chance he might spot the lot. “We all came together.”

“We all?” Damian raised a brow curious as a to what he meant by we all.

“Yeah. My mom, Dad, Kara and me.” Jon counted on his fingers.

“Supergirl is here?” Damian murmured more to himself than the other plopping into one of the leather armchair among the lounging platform. “Huh.” Damian elicited a smile.

“What is that face?” Jon questioned sinking into the seat across.

“What face.” Damian knew what Jon was referring to but wanted to get him back for earlier. The two could not fight but could rival in a mental show down.

“That one.” Jon pointed at the corners of the kids upturned mouth.

“Oh. Just the face of determination.”

“Determination?”

“Yeah.”

“Determination for what?” Jon was confused but curious. The boy knew that mischievous expression to well knowing there was something more behind the smirk.

“You wouldn’t understand with such a naïve mind.” Damian snorted waving his hand around. There was some truth to it. Jon had no sense of attraction and would never be close to acting upon it. Although it was new to Damian he did have the experience to support his presumptions.

“Understand what?” Jon was getting riled now that Damian was attacking his character. Damian thought him simple just because he was a bit older.

“Exactly.” Damian knew Jon hated ambiguity and enjoyed every moment of the teasing. Damian thought Jon privileged never having to work for anything he was gifted with. There was no struggle for him and when the two grew older Jon would most likely have an easygoing life opposed to Damian. Of course everything would always be easy for a Super.

“I hate these games Damian.” Jon shouted eyes now gleaming red.

“That is the problem because this is not a game. It is natural selection among species.” Damian educated considering what he was actually saying. Kara would be a great choice for a mate. The union would even make the Wayne linage stronger and close to invincible.

“Selection?” Jon creased his forehead raising a brow.

“I’ll hold a torch for Kara for however long. Take her as mine since she is suited for procreation.” Damian elaborated full of himself.

“Pro-procreation?” Jon was even more confused now. What was Damian getting at? Why was he taking the round about way of saying what he wanted to say. Was he making fun of Jon?

“Breeding little Kent.” Damian smirked wide with mischievousness.

“Yuck.” Jon wrinkled his nose and bit the edge of his tongue to exhibit his repulsion. Jon did not want to think about his cousin in that manner and did not want Damian to see her in that way either.  

“In fact she is the sole competent Kryptonian among the few.” Damian pointed out the child now contemplating his choice. On instinct he mentioned her name but was it because he unknowingly had a spot for her or was it to just piss off his partner?

“Huh? What does she have that I don’t?” Jon took it as a direct insult aimed for him. Knowing his friend too well he knew he meant it as an insult to his character.

“Everything you do not possess. For starters she is full Kryptonian. She can fly has a full grasp on her powers. She is the strongest and most durable among the limited selection in our age range. Should I continue?” Damian looked to Jon absorbing the offense behind his gaze. Damian knew exactly where to hit him with the insults. Jon was so self-conscious about his lack of control and performance when utilizing his abilities.

“Well that doesn’t mean she’ll want you.” Jon said putting it into perspective. Although Damian may have had his eyes set on his cousin that did not mean she would reciprocate the notion. Why would she want a stuck up prude?

“I’ll kiss Supergirl before the nights end.” Damian asserted hoping to get a reaction out of the other.

“Yeah well if you want to kiss my cousin then you’ll have to plant one on me first.” Jon avowed without much thought. The boy wanted to prove he was just as skilled as his counterpart. Jon did not realize what he had actually suggested until it had already escaped his lips. There was no way he could take it back without looking meek to the other. The boy would not back down not for the likes of a son of a mere man. Jon thought himself better than Damian or any other human child among the many.

Although Damian was a bit thrown off by the intimacy of this one he could never turn down a challenge. Damian lived for wagers such as this and what better way to kill sometime. “Oh Supes. You make it too easy for me.” The corners of his mouth upturned as he looked to the other with a fire blazing beyond that stare.

Damian pounced on top of the table that divided them startling Jon who jerked in his chair. The older child leaned forward running the edge of his tongue against the brim of his teeth. Crawling forward Damian purse his lips teasing the other. “Pucker up little Kent.”

The closer Damian leaned in the further Jon became unhinged stretching his back farther into his seat until it tipped over. The kid was now on his back upside down in the chair the boy now regretting his earlier gamble. “Stay-stay away from me you-you manic.” Jon pointed waving his arms around in desperation. Scuttling on his rear he edged backwards attempting to put distance between the two. This triggered an arousal from the other child as he grimaced watching the rattled boy. Jon seized the opportunity erecting to make a dash for it when Damian hooked his fingers in between the collar of his tux.

“No powers Kent.” He smirked releasing his hold so the other toppled over. Damian took advantage mounting the other while he was still dazed.

Jon was scrambling his brain to understand what was happening right now. The kid now crimson red as he flustered. Damian closed the gap between them causing his heart to become erratic with anticipation. Jon was caught and vulnerable he could not force his way out of this one. Staring back at the green-eyed boy he tensed preparing for what was to come. Damian locked the other’s head between his arms leaning close enough for Jon to feel his breath against his.

There was so much panic coursing through him as he dove into those riveting orbs. For some reason Jon recoiled on earlier that evening when he had heard Damian grunting. The sound echoed through his mind glazing him over with this heat as he imagined Damian making that sound as he was now mounted on him. The thought made his stomach churn causing the embarrassment to further. Jon was now in an awkward position and would not be able to match Damian in that state. The other was too skilled to evade without using his abilities. This was it. Would Damian be his first kiss?

Jon expected to be more stubborn but was not to bother by the fact that Damian would be his first. Why was he not bothered by that fact? For some reason he experience a sense of comfort amid the others presence. Jon shut his eyes allow his body to loosen as he accepted his fate. But before their mouths could make contact the other was pulled away. Jon shot his eyes opened snapping forward as he locked eyes with their fathers. Bruce was holding Damian by his collar glaring down at him.

“Father?” Damian acknowledged turning his head to meet his father’s eyes.

“There will be no fun.” Bruce narrowed his eyes at his son as he strengthened his grip to force the boy on to the tips of his toes.

Damian folded his hands grumbling as he shook off his father. “Then what are we doing here?” The child questioned all the wittiness dissipated amid the presence of his father. Jon detected their fun was over. Damian was now in Robin mode.

“To investigate Lex Corps. Who else other than Lex Luther would be desperate enough to entertain the notion of terrestrials on Earth for the sake of alien tech?” Bruce narrowed his brows in thought as he looked to his son disregarding the offended partner behind him.

Jon looked to his father as he registered the offense he was displaying. The man tensed with his forehead creased as he looked to his colleague with disapproval. Bruce paid him no mind continuing his speculation.

“What are our positions?” Damian inquired perking as he prepared for an venture.

“Who said I required anything from you?” Bruce retorted fidgeting with an elaborate looking watch tied to his wrist.

“Then why am I here?” Damian questioned the excitement gone from his tone.

“To help us blend. As you may have noted there are distinguished families among the crowd. Notice all kin are in attendance. You serve as a distraction while the League gather evidence to support are suspicions.” Bruce elaborated looking to Clark to for an update on their surrounding area.  

Damian shifted in posture preparing to contest when Bruce shot him that looked that even scared Superman at times. The child grumbled turning from his father as he complained under his breath. Damian wanted to argue his position and how he was pivotal to their investigation but waivered recoiling the earlier conversation he had with Tim. Damian just wanted to get the recognition he deserved and if that meant being on standby then that is what he would do. He would prove to his father and those who doubted him he could be a team player.

“Good now that we’ve clarified I need you two to keep alert during the operation.” Bruce ordered making the importance known to his son as he furrowed his brows.

“Understood.” Damian confirmed.

“Ye-yes sir.” Jon saluted his father looking to him as he detected the acceleration of his heart. Jon was still experiencing the embarrassment of their almost kiss. Looking to Damian he wondered how he could remain so composed? Could he attribute that to his experience? Was kissing really nothing like Damian had stated earlier that week?

After the two men proceeded to their stations Damian settled back into the seat. Jon was still riled from the earlier game making his way to the bathroom. Alone again Damian collected his thought mentally preparing for the possible fight ahead. The child needed to remove all uncertainties from his mind before the time would come. Before long Kara had spotted Damian approaching him knowing Jon could not be to far off.

“Ms. Danvers.” Damian acknowledged as she slid into the seat across from him.

“Mr. Wayne.” Kara smiled as she mocked the kid’s formality.

“The kid is in the washroom.” Damian informed as he digested the unusual apparel of the girl.

“Going to torment me about the attire?” Kara questioned raising a brow looking to her sapphire gown as she became conscious of her awkwardness.

“Quite the opposite. You look very beautiful to night Ms. Danvers.” Damian flattered admiring the rose to her cheeks. She was a good choice Damian confirmed as he recoiled the earlier conversation him and Jon had.

The girl smiled at the comment a bit flustered from the attention. “Well, If nothing great comes out of this night at least I’ll have this moment where the boy wonder has me wondering.” She admitted with a sheepish smile as she flagged a passing server. Grabbing hors d’oeuvres from the platter she halted looking to ceiling detecting something inaudible to Damian. “Well that is my que.” She announced excusing herself as she to disappeared into the crowd.

Not long afterward Jon had rejoined the other boy replacing Kara sitting across from Damian. Jon had since been monitoring Damian overhearing the interaction between him and his cousin. “What was that?” Jon questioned raising a brow of suspicion.

“Progress Johnny boy, Progress.” Damian boasted eliciting a sincere smile.

 

 


	8. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian and Jon explore finding trouble that they might need the League's help to get out of.

The two had been lounging for over an hour without word from their parents or suspicious activities. Jon was enjoying the leisure but Damian was becoming antsy. The boy’s mind kept drifting wondering what the League had planned for the night? It irritated him as he imagined them mingling with the crowd indulging in the food and small talk. The lot always gave the benefit of the doubt that is why criminals were running amuck and his family had to be summoned to metropolis that wasn’t even their district. Damian swatted the bacon rolled cheese from Jon’s hand annoyed by his contentment.

“Hey. I was eating that.” Jon complained perplexed shifting his gaze to his friend.

“Do you take pride in having others clean your city?” Damian was frustrated and wanted to storm the castle. The boy upset with Jon’s lack of motivation.

“What are you talking about? It was you dad’s insistence that we attend this bore of an event.” Jon reminded.

“That is because of your fathers incompetence. The first suspicions should have been with Lex. Luther is his nemeses he should know him inside out instead of relying heavily on my father.”

“My dad is a hero.”

“Your dad is a brainless brute and dives into action when the problem is already at the forefront. Unlike Batman he doesn’t prevent crime or disasters before it can become a problem. Are you okay with waiting for the problems to arise? Or are you your own man?”

“Your dad said to stay put.”

“My father said too remain alert not indulge in commodities.”

“You just need to be embroiled in drama. That is what my mom says about you and your dad all the time.” Jon fessed.

“Oh.” Damian leaned back into his chair folding his arms. “I had you pegged as a model of your father but you’re a mommy’s boy.” He mocked.

“What did you say?” Jon hollered erecting to slam his palms against the table.

“Thought you had super hearing.”

Jon was about to counter when he heard commotion from afar. There were multiple men with raised voices arguing in the distance but Jon could not decipher the language. Damian detected the shift in temperament noting the dumbfounded expression on Jon’s face.

“What are you picking up on?” Damian perked leaning in closer as if he would be able to hear too.

“I’m not sure it is hard to make out.” Jon focused on the group filtering outside noises. The men were communicating with intricate noises more so than words but Jon could not make the connection.

“Can you hone in on their location?”

“No there are too many people to focus.”

“Remind me what purpose you serve again.”

“I-“ but before Jon could finish Damian interrupted.

“Let’s go.” He directed latching onto the other’s sleeve to tug him forward.

“Where are we-“ Jon began again but for the second time was cut off.

“Shh.” Damian shushed him sliding into the room at the far corner of the main hall that looked restricted.

Jon was determined to be just as equal a detective as his strength he relied on. The child had considered what Damian had advised earlier and wanted to be seen as a force in all aspects. Jon did not want to just be another brute sprinting into action when it presented itself. He wanted to prove to his father, the world and especially Damian that he could be better than the man before him.

Jon looked around absorbing his surrounding area. The two were in a corridor of some sort with passages leading in all directions. The hall was long beyond even what Jon could see. The dim lighting wasn’t helping either as he tried refocusing again to see if he could pick up on the men again. Following the foreign linguistics he extended his vision utilizing his abilities to locate the conversers. The men were down the long stretch of hall just bellow the last doorways. Scanning the room above he noted the absence of people and figured that was there best bet to infiltrate the building without being noticed. After Jon was sure he turned to his partner who was now stripping.

Damian had hunched over strapping his kneepads over his spandex. The boy was bare chested now rummaging through his topcoat to retrieve his armored tunic straightening to dress. Jon flustered with each movement the other made as his muscles flexed while slipping on the rest of the costume.

“You wore you suit underneath your suit?” Jon questioned not knowing where to station his eyes.

“Preparation.” Damian answered strapping his belt along his waist.

“Where did you even store all that?” Jon wondered examining all the pieces he had layered on.

“Compression sheet.” He gestured at a crumpled plastic sack. Turning his tux inside out he revealed a pocket slip as wide as the backside of the jacket. That was where he hid the extra articles without it being bulky. “You need to change. To many people would place the suit with your height.”

“But I have nothing to disguise myself with.” Jon pointed out. He did not anticipate having to use his costume for tonight’s event.

Damian stepped forward unsnapping the button to one of his compartments along his utility belt. Retrieving another mask from the slot he edged closer to the other child. Placing the domino over his partner he slid his hands against his forehead brushing the strands away from his head. Jon gulped nervous by the close interaction. Flustered he pulled from Damian’s grasp placing his fingers along the mask attempting to hide the rose from his cheeks.

“Huh?” Damian stepped back placing his chin between his thumb and index. “Green looks good on you Kent.” Damian praised.

The compliment made him even more embarrassed as he looked to the other with curious eyes. Why was he acting so weird because of such a simple gesture? Was it because Damian never showed much interest and would never compliment him on the regular? Or was it because of what Jon had overheard that evening in the manor that had him on edge? The recollection made him pull further distancing the space between them so that the other would not detect his awkwardness.

Damian looked to his wrist engaging into the screen of his watch. After clicking some buttons and tapping the screen he shifted his eyes back to Jon signaling to the room at the end of the hall.

“How did you know?” Jon asked curious how the other knew the room was safe.

“There was no ping.” Damian answered pointing to the watch.

Once the two made it to the room Damian reached for Jon’s tux. On instinct Jon seized the other’s hand crushing it in between his. “I-I can do it myself.” He stated his heart racing now.

Damian turned from him as the other undid his buttons. Rummaging again through his suit he pulled the hooded cape from his tux. Now that Jon was stripped from his overcoat Damian ripped both sides of the shirt to make them short sleeves as he fastened the cape along his shoulders.

“What about you?” Jon wondered noticing the absence of his cape.

“The cape is just a bonce.” Damian turned from Jon scouting the area for access to the rest of the building. “What is our position?” he asked Jon.

“There are at least ten men below us.” Jon informed.

“And.” Damian said signaling to the venting above him.

“It is a direct over pass to the ceiling below and across.” Before Jon could disclose the rest of the Intel Damian had already started at the screws to the vent. “I could of just broke it from its hinges.” Jon reminded.

“Then well be leaving trace evidence of our positions. Remember we are not supposed to even be back here so stay sharp.” Damian advised passing the screen to Jon. Slipping into the passage he gestured for Jon to hand him the screen and follow. After locking it into place the two traveled down the shaft into the wall below. Once the two reached the end of the chute Damian halted their moves. The boy surveyed the visible space absorbing the difference in arrangement from the floor above. The current space was metal structured the walls all steel enforced. There were too many cargos containers obstructing the view to analysis the entire area. The older child pointed to his pupils gesturing for the other to use his vision to scout the place before they would move forward. Jon directed his sight passed the obstructions focusing on the men.

There were the nine initial men Jon had picked up on earlier and an additional 3 guards stationed at the adjacent room. Jon turned to Damian raising both rows of fingers and then two to show the number of guards. The corners of Damian’s mouth upturned those were reasonable numbers and the two could subdue them with ease.

Although the two could take the lot Damian sustained the notion this was a recon mission. Once the two gathered enough evidence to prove Lex Luther was behind this he would contact Batman and the League and the two would get the recognition deserved.

The younger continued to monitor the men scanning the crates and metal storage units. Jon recognized the emanating radiance that could debilitate him and his father. Before Damian could reiterate their position Jon sprung into action tearing through the metal venting ripping the sheetrock framed around the passage. Without warning he charged the throng of soldiers seizing the crates and smashing them against the steel enclosure. There was no time to criticize the advancement Damian joining in on the action. Robin somersaulted onto the soldiers incapacitating the men with a jab to the nape of the neck. Robin evaded the multiplying men as their scuffle attracted more as he made his way toward his partner.

“Superboy quit that.” Robin advised as he dodged the onslaught of men attacking him. Robin used the hardness of his forearm to strike the critical point on their bodies. Damian knew if Jon continued to topple the stored Kryptonite he would become vulnerable too its force. Damian advanced toward Jon seizing the cape swinging the frenzied child into a group of armed men. The lot would serve as a distraction until Damian could turn the tables. There was not much he could do with Jon in a craze and the increasing number of men. If he subdued Jon he risked putting them in a worse situation but if he allowed Jon to continue he would not be able to aid him once he was exposed to the rocks.

Damian was being pushed back exerted from the earlier training session in the bat cave and in his bedroom. At this rate the two would not be able to hold off the increasing number of goons. Damian did not want to have to contact the League but the situation was becoming desperate. Before he had the chance to consider Batman entered the secured door to the rear with Superman and the rest of the Bat team following behind. Damian felt relief for but a brief moment when he tensed realizing the consequence that would follow once all the perps were subdued.

Jon caught sight of his father halting the pursuit for the kryptonite. Damian worked his way through the armored men making his way toward his family. Again he was being pushed back having trouble without his katanna to cut down the lot. The child scouted the area looking for something he could use as a weapon. As he searched evading his pursuers he locked on to his eldest brother. Observing him he wonder what had him so conflicted because he appeared sidetracked.

Dick had been distracted all evening pondering over the hours before. When he caught sight of the person who had occupied his mind he became unfocused making him vulnerable. The assailant clocked him with his firearm unbalancing his stride as the red fluid gushed from his nostrils. Nightwing countered launching forward contorting his torso to spin his leg above the man hammering it against the nape of his neck. The move incapacitated him allowing Nightwing to advert his attention to his younger brother who was still struggling.

When their eyes meet again Nightwing relaxed detecting the normality of Damian’s demeanor. Dick had been wary all night long wondering if their dynamic would change…If Damian would view him differently…If he would be scared of the person who had taken over earlier? Dick recoiled how forceful the interaction had been. But when he looked to his brother there was no resentment just relief that glazed his greens as he looked to him.

Jon went to the side of his father questioning how they’d find them. Superman looked at the torn clothes examining his child making sure he was not hurt. When he was sure he was fine he furrowed his brows with disappointment as he spoke.

“How could we not when you two are making a ruckus.” Superman pointed.

           “Batman.” Damian acknowledged his father looking to him for further instructions.

The arena was becoming dangerous with each advancement forward. Batman ignored his son keeping with the notion you got yourself into this mess find your way out. Damian expected nothing less from his father considering he was already in a heap of trouble. Surveying his surroundings he fixed on Nightwing who was now free and heading over for support. While he heaved forward he tossed one of his escrima rods at the child. The man was so engaged with their reunification and the child to focused on the airborne weapon neither noticed the approaching assailant.

There was a silence as the projectile broke the sound barrier blasting through the air as it pierced the black and blue armor plated suit. The beam shot through the flesh. The magnitude of the force had Nightwing buckling at the knees as he collapsed onto his stomach. Damian looked on in horror as the scene unfolded right before him Nightwing landed at his feet.

The rage ignited as the madness took over. The sight of his fallen brother dictated him forward. Clenching the escrima stick in his hand he heaved forward ambushing his brother’s aggressor. Propelling forward Robin mounted the soldier’s shoulders tightening his legs against his throat as he hammers the escrima stick down. Damian continued to bash in his victims skull even after both had toppled over. Tightening his thighs even further he choked the breath from the man clonking him repeatedly until the blood splattered covering him in blood. The wound was deep enough to see the tissue and bone in his cranium but this did not stop Damian from continuing his assault. The child activated the electric feature of the rod thrashing a surge of electricity into him. “Arghhh!” he screamed.

The roaring attracted the attention of Jon who was busied with his own squadron. The young child horrified at the brutality ensuing. He had never seen Damian so out of control before. He was known for being the composed one but what he was witnessing was far from that boy. Robin hammered the weapon over and over as he marveled in the crimson scene he was producing.

Jon rushed to the frenzied Robin mowing down the men in his trajectory. “That’s enough Damian.” The child attempted to call to him but that did nothing so he seized him underneath his pits tossing him across the room.

Damian shifted his weight orientating himself as he slid across the floor one arm steering the other balling into a fist. Damian would not heel too no one especially not a Super. It did not matter that the two were friends whoever stood in his path of vengeance would incur his wrath.  

Robin straightened adjusting his tactical gloves. Sliding the hardened rubber along the knuckles he activated whatever was laced between the grooves. The gloves now gleamed green. Charging forward he slammed into Jon swinging his arm around he struck the side of his face. Jon ricochet into the partition behind them stunned at the influence Damian wielded. The aggressor fixed on those bewildered blues grimacing as he paced forward. “Grated kryptonite infused into the balls of my knuckle pads. Useful, right?” Again he charged bringing his knees to his challenger's abdomen when Jon seized his leg before it could make contact. Utilizing the advantage he swung Robin as far as he could still experiencing the effects of the kryptonite.

“Should have installed them into the kneepads and soles of my shoes. Oh well. Next time.” Robin antagonized advancing.

Jon needed to keep the distance or else he would be in trouble. “I said stop.” Jon curled his hands into a fist vision glazed over from the red of his beams. The boy hoped the threat of being fried would deter the other but it inspired little fear.  

Tim had caught what happened subduing his opponents making his way toward his brothers. Seeing Jon and Robin fighting agitated him and the fact that a Super was intervening with bat related conflicts bothered him even more. There his brother was lying in a pool of his own blood and an assailant who needed punishing. How dare the young Kent meddle in their business. Tim extended his staff clanking it between the two. “Know your place Kryptonian.” Tim threatened raising his weapon to the child.

“You think a Bat has a chance against a Super?” Jon retorted.

“You are nothing compared to your counterparts.” Red Robin mocked. The idea of another Superboy had been circling around in his mind but he never got the opportunity to address it. Tim was appalled at how quickly the League and the titans accepted Jon just because he was Superman’s son. How there was little effort in transferring the mantle of Superboy onto the incompetent brat. “You are no substitute for Konner.”

Jon amplified the radiance of his beams preparing to discharge. “And you are nothing special either. Couldn’t hold the title of Robin long.” Jon countered firing his lasers at Red Robin who evaded his trajectory striking his staff against the nape of his neck unbalancing him and his control over his laser beams. The stream of radiation projected without control obliterating all things in its path. Damian sprung into action aiding his brother in subduing the raging child lunging toward him. Robin rotated his fist so the back of his gloves made contact with his shoulders the kryptonite taking effect. With Jon roaring in anguish Damian took advantage dragging the hood over the child’s face inhibiting him from causing further damage. Although the cape secured around his head locked him in place it also allowed for the ground beneath them to absorb all the heat that he was still emitting. The floor took on too much heat causing it to become unstable collapsing underneath them.

Jon descended straight into the structure below while Robin utilized the falling debris to reduce the impact of his decent. Jon lands amid the rubble being buried under the falling structure. Raising the mass covering him Jon tossed it over to Robin who was crouched on the other end of the room. Robin hadn’t fully recovered from the fall but needed to act with the threat of the incoming object. Propelling onward he evaded the boulder. Pouncing onto the mass that was still airborne he used the momentum to launch him toward his target. Jon predicted his movements raising his legs into the air to catch the other child with his feet. Slamming the soles of his shoes into Damian’s abdomen he grabbed onto his collared tunic using it to flip him up and over his head. Damian landed into the solid partition behind. The kid was out of breath and stamina at this point but that didn’t deter him from continuing with the fight raising his arms to his face.

This time he allowed Jon to strike first. Although the younger was much stronger and faster he was not a fighter. Damian could predict each movement with his straightforward method of attack. Jon swung without thought to tactic not mindful of his opponent. The younger assumed since he had the overwhelming strength he would be the one with the advantage. Jon had never been into close battles with other League members or the Bats. The child did not consider how cautious and tactical Damian would be considering he fought alongside and against super powered persons.    

When Jon swung Damian side stepped seizing his forearm to summersault behind him and propelled him forward with the kick of his feet against his back. Jon stumbled but did not topple pivoting around to catch the still airborne Robin. With a punch to the abdomen Jon sent Damian flying. But this time when the older child landed he did not get right back up. Damian sat upright using the wall behind him to hold the position.

“Is that all you got?” Damian antagonized further smearing the blood that covered his face with his forearm.

Jon detected the strain in his tone and honed in on his vitals. Damian was breathing at an alarming rate and his pulse racing. Even though his friend put on a facade Jon knew better. Knew that Damian could not endure much more let alone muster enough strength to draw a fist. The child durable but would break if the clashing continued. Jon loosened the tension in his muscles attempting to understand his friend. What was his play? Why did he insist on fighting when he of course was aware of the fragile state he was in? At this point in the quarrel Damian would be the one to refocus their efforts to the impending situation. But why was he still hung up on their fight? Jon figured it must have to do with the fact that Dick was above them hurt and he was stuck below unable to do a thing.

Damian who was still unable to stabilize his breath realized Jon was being sympathetic to his disposition. This enraged him more being unable to do a thing when it mattered. The time for action had passed and he was still not strong enough to protect those he cared about most. Not even strong enough to compete with the likes of a diluted super. The though of his older brother in a pool of his own blood weighed heavily on him. The change in his countenance as the beam pierced through him would haunt him for years to come.

“Well?” Damian broke the silence.

Did Damian want to be pummeled? This disturbed the younger child looking to his warn friend with concern. Jon was confused at this point and made an effort to understand where he was coming from. Did Damian blame himself for what happened? Was this some kind of intended punishment? Why was failure so unacceptable to him when he like most were just human? Even Jon who should be held at a higher standard did not have so many expectations for himself. Whenever he was upset about something he botched or could not help his farther would assure him even the best of men make mistakes. Jon thought about Damian and his assertiveness comparing it to the other members within the Bat clan. The youngster understood that when Damian went home if the two made it out he would not be met with the same reassurance.

The awareness drove him forward approaching the still battered friend. Jon did not know what he would say or what he could do? But he just knew he had to do something. Unconsciously he moved being guided by the thought of his friend in anguish.

“Don’t you dare look down on me.” Damian gritted noticing the change in demeanor. The kid was pitiful but that gave the other no right to look down on him. Just as if he were still in the League of Assassins he would be disciplined even if he were the one to enforce it. This could never happen again.

Damian observed the approaching child anticipating his movements so that he was prepared. Jon inched closer as if he were pursuing a stray. The two were both anxious tentative to the other.

Damian swung his fist the kryptonite knuckles forward faced as Jon seized his punch. The older child snarled as he wrestled for his hand but the hold was indissoluble. The clench was firm but not crushing. Damian was now at the mercy of Jon. There was nothing he could do considering the state he was in. But the child needed a fight. Needed all that rage and anger to be expressed through battered knuckles. Needed to continue to feel the shame of being useless. Too internalize the sense of his worthlessness.  

Jon refused to advance or retract his hand. The two understood that the longer Jon held his position he would weaken. So why did he insist on wrestling with him? There was no sense to his actions. The younger leaned in closing the distance between the two. Peeling off the mask the child revealed his set of blues that had moisture along the lining of his lids. Why was he teary eyed? Damian was taken aback muscles taunt. The older was bemused and on edge. Yes, he had seen the boy tear plenty of times but this was different. There was this glint in them that was caused by something real…something more than what he saw on the surface.

Bending onto one knee Jon now leaned in further to level the other. Jon should have been nervous with the two being so close but he was not. It felt natural to be there…natural to be around Damian. The child was sad not being able to do a thing for his friend. Was sad that he could not reach him and let him know that he was more than he valued himself at. Meant more to him than he cared to admit.

Jon extended his hand to rest it against the armored vest gazing at him with fervent eyes. Damian tensed readying his other fist. But before the older could counter Jon broke the silence.

“Whenever I am hurt and anxious my mom gives me a kiss in the area and reminds me it will get better over time. Even though the pain is still there her kiss and assurance distracts me from that fact. And then in no time it seems insignificant.” The boy anxiously smiled. “It’s your heart that hurts?”

Damian should have anticipated what came next but was dazed when their lips had met. There was this twinge to his mouth in reaction to the quivers of Jon. Damian expected more. Expected their mouths to mesh together in the way his and Dick’s did. But the advancements never came. The two were locked in that position. Damian who had his eyes still opened observed Jon who had his shut tight. The younger one had his brows furrowed the skin wrinkled at the center. Jon with his lids still sealed pushed forward engaging into the kiss. The gesture forced Damian back causing him to shut his eyes in reaction to the intensity.

Within the fleeting movements of submissiveness Damian experienced a sense of warmth. It was a comforting sensation. It was nice to have someone with no obligation to him to invest in him. To console him when he was at his lowest. It was reassuring not to be judged on expectation but by his person. But all that encouragement dissolved into rage.

Damian finally caught his bearings shoving Jon away. “Keep your hands and lips off me mama’s boy.” The guilt and resentment flooded his mind. Dick was not insignificant and meant much deeper than a flesh wound. Damian hated himself in those moments. Hated how susceptible he was. Hated how he deemphasized his faults. Hated how useless he was. Hated the fact that he almost allowed Jon to convince him otherwise.

Jon was so dumbfounded he was speechless. The kid just sat there as if he had been scolded and was awaiting punishment. It was his first kiss after all. And it was unexpected. Jon just felt it was the right time and Damian was the right person he should have experienced it with. But the notion was not reciprocated. So what was he to do? How could he console his friend when he too now was a bit hurt? Damian detected the confusion in his countenance and attempted to make it less awkward.

“Why don’t you make yourself useful and find us a way out of here?” Damian suggested diverting their attentions to the current situation.

Jon reanimated painting a meager smile as he erected. Even though that was not the response he was hoping for he was glad that his friend was back to his usual self. The two may not have made any progress in their relationship but at least things seemed to be steering back into the realm of normality.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter is probably the last if I can fit it all into one chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no set relational direction I am going in. I want Damian to experience these raw sensation with each character before he is able to distinguish the significance behind them. Damian is young and tends to bottle most issues like the rest of the bat family so it makes it even harder for him to ask for clarification. I want to explore the vulnerability.


End file.
